Bringing Back My Kyunie (Loving Ghost)
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun sadar dari masa kritisnya dan sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentang Sungmin. / "Kau.. harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan." "Mwo! Kau gila!" / FF yg sebelumnya berjudul Loving Ghost. Joyers mendekat!
1. Chapter 1

Gelap.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, semuanya berwarna hitam pekat. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin cepat, dia berlari.

Pria itu berhenti, menatap sekelilingnya dan tersenyum cerah ketika menemukan setitik cahaya di ujung sana.

'Aku akan sadar?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia berlari lagi mendekati cahaya itu, semakin dekat cahaya itu semakin membesar dan menyilaukan mata, namun hal itu tak mematahkan niat sang pria untuk bebas dari kegelapan itu, dia terus berlari dan menembus cahaya terang yang hangat, senyumnya terkembang membayangkan kebebasan yang akan dia terima nanti.

'Aku sadar!'

.

Loving Ghost

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast

Romance, Fantasy

Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hebat hingga dia di rawat dirumah sakit. Secara ajaib jiwa Kyuhyun terpisah dari tubuhnya dan malah berada di rumah Sungmin. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat melihat sesosok roh berada di rumahnya? Apalagi roh itu selalu membawa kesialan saat bersama Sungmin.

All cast belong to God

The story belong to me

Boys Love! Typo(s). Dont like dont read. I've warned you.

Happy reading~!

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah gorden memaksa matanya untuk bangkit. Dengan mengucek matanya Sungmin berjalan mendekati gorden dan membukanya. Segera saja sinar terang benderang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang cukup kecil itu. Sungmin menutup matanya silau, bibirnya bergerak tak jelas menggerutu.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini matahari sudah terang begitu?! Mengganggu tidur saja!" gerutu Sungmin. Kakinya melangkah kembali ke kasur berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, namun dia teringat dengan tugas dari dosennya hari ini. Sungmin meraih jam weker dan menatapnya horror.

Pukul 7.45

Tentu saja Sungmin sudah telat. Dia berlari panik menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dan kembali berlari panik menuju lemari untuk mencari pakaiannya. Sungmin mengambil asal pakaian itu dan segera mengenakannya, dia meraih arloji dan memasangkan di tangan kiri, lalu meraih kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, itu tugasnya. Dia memasukan tugasnya kedalam tas lalu berlari keluar kamar.

dirumah itu hanya ada Sungmin sendiian, orang tuanya bekerja di Jepang. Sungmin bersikeras tinggal di Seoul untuk menyelesaikan sekolah, jadilah dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Orang tua Sungmin selalu memberikan uang berlebih kepadanya setiap bulan. Ini membuat Sungmin jengah, saking kebanyakan uang, pria manis itu sempat membagi-bagikan uangnya kepada teman-temannya hingga dia dikira stress.

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membicarakan uang Sungmin yang dibagikan. Dia mencomot roti di atas meja bekas sarapannya kemarin pagi, jangan tanya kenapa, Sungmin tidak ada waktu lagi membuat sarapan. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh roti, Sungmin meraup air putih segelas penuh sampai habis lalu berlari mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu belakang.

Prang!

Sungmin terkejut mendengar sebuah suara pecahan dari ruang tamunya. Dengan cepat dia memakai sepatunya lalu berlari ke ruang tamu. Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat guci kesayangan ibunya pecah berkeping-keping. Sungmin langsung berfikir Sen lah yang memecahkannya, namun dia kembali teringat, Sen baru saja kabur semalam. Jadi siapa yang memecahkannya?

Sungmin memandang berkeliling dengan was was sampai matanya menangkap sosok trasparan sedang terduduk sambil mengaduh-aduh mengelus pantatnya.

"Kau hantu?!" teriak Sungmin panik. Dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sosok transparan tersebut.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin bingung dengan masih mengaduh pelan. Dia beranjak berdiri, kakinya melayang. Dia melayang mendekati Sungmin yang hampir mati ketakutan.

"Aku bukan han—"

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik Sungmin. Dia kembali mundur sampai akhirnya terhenti menabrak tembok. Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan. Padahal semalam dia tidak mimpi buruk amat, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah bertemu hantu begini?

"Aku bukan hantu!" sosok itu berhenti mendekati Sungmin saat sadar pria manis itu sangat ketakutan, "a-aku ini.. aku hanya jiwa yang terpisah dari tubuhku. Yeah sepertinya begitu.."

Sungmin berfikir apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya bahwa dia stress itu benar. Sungmin mencubit pipinya berkali-kali berharap semuanya hanya mimpi, namun yang Sungmin dapatkan hanyalah sakit karena cubitan.

"Aku serius aku bukan hantu!" sosok itu berseru frustasi saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat tidak percaya padanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau bukan hantu? Kau melayang! Dan.. dan.. kau transparan!" ujar Sungmin dengan sisa keberaniannya, bibirnya bergetar menahan takut. Matanya sesekali menatap kaki sosok itu yang melayang.

Tampak sosok seperti hantu itu menghela nafas putus asa, "apa aku mengerikan?" terdengar nada frustasi dari pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk heboh sembari menunjuk kaki yang melayang itu, "itu sangat menakutkan."

Sosok itu kembali menghela nafas, dia menatap Sungmin murung lalu menurunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai, namun sosok itu terlalu menurunkan kakinya hingga kakinya tampak menembus lantai membuat Sungmin terpekik ngeri melihatnya.

"Oke oke, maafkan aku," sosok itu kembali melayang, namun dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dengan lantai.

Sungmin masih terdiam shock. Dia tidak percaya dia bisa melihat hantu, mengapa orang tuanya tidak memberitahunya bahwa dia memiliki indera keenam? Begitulah yang di pikirkan Sungmin.

"Aku.. aku masih tidak percaya.." cicit Sungmin. Dia makin memojok ke tembok, meringsut ketakutan.

"Bagaimana caranya membuatmu percaya?! Sekarang aku tanya, apakah ada hantu setampan diriku?" tanya sosok itu dengan narsisnya.

Sungmin baru menyadari sosok itu begitu tampan. Dengan hidung bangir, mata hazel yang tajam, rambut brunette yang tampak menawan serta bibir tebal yang tampak sexy. Namun Sungmin kembali bergidik ngeri saat melihat kaki sosok itu yang melayang.

"Kau.. kau memang tampan, tapi.. t-tapi.." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya, dia berfikir apakah sosok ini memiliki perasaan? Dia takut sosok itu akan tersinggung.

Sosok itu menunduk dalam lalu melayang ke arah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya, tidak sepenuhnya duduk sih, dia masih melayang dengan posisi duduk. Sangat ganjil. Sungmin kembali bergidik.

"Aku tersesat disini. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong," ujar sosok itu murung membuat Sungmin sedikit iba. Tanpa sadar Sungmin telah melupakan tugasnya dengan dosen yang sangat garang.

Dengan tetap berada di pinggir tembok, Sungmin bertanya dengan ragu dan hati-hati, "kau.. ingin minta tolong apa?"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya sosok itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin, wajahnya cerah kembali. Dia melayang mendekati Sungmin yang kembali ketakutan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" pekik Sungmin takut, "m-maksudku.."

"Aku mengerti," sosok itu berhenti tepat satu meter di depan Sungmin, "jadi, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu bagaimana?!" tanya Sungmin kesal. Tampaknya dia sudah tak takut lagi pada sosok tampan itu.

"Tolong carikan dimana tubuhku berada."

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar permintaan sosok itu, "bagaimana caranya?!"

Sosok itu mengangkat bahu acuh, dia menatap berkeliling pada ruang tamu Sungmin, "kau cari di rumah sakit pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Itu aku."

"Tapi rumah sakit mana?!" Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan kesal. Dia sedikit menghentakan kakinya.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku kecelakaan hebat dan tiba-tiba setelah itu aku berada di ruangan yang sangat gelap, sangat gelap! Sampai aku melihat setitik cahaya, aku mendekatinya dan..." sosok yang mengatakan dirinya Cho Kyuhyun itu memandang Sungmin garang berniat menakutinya, namun tampaknya Sungmin sudah tak takut lagi.

"Dan apa?!" kembali Sungmin membentak membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas.

"Dan aku langsung berada disini. Tepatnya di dalam guci yang pecah itu," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada guci yang pecah berkeping-keping dengan pandangan merasa bersalah, "maafkan aku.. kurasa itu guci mahal."

Sungmin teringat dengan guci itu. Itu adalah guci kesayangan ibunya. Ibunya sangat merawar guci tersebut. Sungmin sangat ingat saat ibunya akan pergi ke Jepang dia menitipkan guci itu kepada anaknya, kini bayangan ibunya yang sangat kecewa melintas di benak Sungmin membuat pria itu ingin menangis histeris.

"Kau bodoh!" alih-alih menangis Sungmin malah berteriak pada Kyuhyun dan maju berniat mencekiknya, namun tangannya menembus leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin geram.

"Kau tahu itu guci kesayangan ibuku!" bentak Sungmin sekali lagi, dia mencoba mencabik-cabik wajah transparan Kyuhyun namun tak berhasil. Dia seolah mencabik udara.

"Bisa mati aku jika ibu tahu.." akhirnya Sungmin terduduk lemas. Dia memeluk lututnya cemas, Sungmin sangat menyayangi sang ibu, tak terpikirkan pria itu akan mengecewakan ibunya.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat merasa bersalah. Secara tiba-tiba tubuhbya menjadi sedikit padat, namun tetap transparan. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Alih-alih tenang Sungmin malah memekik histeris, dia kembali takut pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyentuhku?!" pekik Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu takut, aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu," jelas Kyuhyun salah tingkah

"Dasar hantu bodoh," desis Sungmin kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan hantu!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima, "aku belum mati tau!"

"Aku akan terus menganggapmu hantu!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan pecahan guci, Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya 'gembul'.

"Enak saja dia memanggilku gembul! Dasar hantu tidak tahu diri!" gerutu Sungmin kesal saat dia telah berada di dalam taksi menuju ke kampusnya. Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari handphone, namun dia teringat sesuatu saat tangannya menyentuh kertas-kertas yang telah disusun. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat mengambil kertas itu keluar dari tas, Sungmin memandang kertas itu dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia belum mengumpul tugasnya.

Sungmin tidak berani melihat jam berapa sekarang, jadi dia berniat menanyakan pada supir taksi dengan terbata, "j-jam berapa sekarang, pak?"

"Sudah hampir jam sembilan," jawab sopir.

Sungmin seakan kehabisan nafas mendengarnya. Dia sangat yakin dia akan mati saat mengumpulkan tugas nanti, "b-baiklah terimakasih.."

Supir taksi mengangguk bingung melihat Sungmin yang tampak ketakutan, sesampainya di kampuspun Sungmin masih sangat ketakutan. Ketakutan Sungmin bertambah saat dia menyadari dia sedang berjalan menuju ruangan dosennya.

Tanpa di duga pria manis itu telah berada didepan ruangan dosen sangar yang paling ditakuti semua mahasiswa. Dengan gemetar hebat Sungmin mengetuk daun pintu sembari menunggu sahutan dosennya dari dalam.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar dosennya mengizinkan masuk, Sungmin segera masuk dengan ketakutan. Dia menunduk dalam sampai di depan meja kerja dosennya yang bertumpuk tugas.

"Dari mana saja, Sungmin?" suara dingin dosennya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sungmin, sangat menusuk.

"M-maafkan saya tidak mengikuti kelas anda, pak. S-saya sangat menyesal," cicit Sungmin berharap dosen botak itu berbaik hati hari ini, "s-saya kesini untuk mengumpulkan tugas saya."

"Berikan tugasmu," lengan dosennya terjulur meminta tugas Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin memberikannya dan kembali menunduk. Dosen mengambilnya lalu memeriksa tugas itu.

"Cukup baik," ujar dosennya santai membuat Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega, "tapi kau harus membuatnya lagi sebanyak tiga kali lipat."

Sungmin terbelalak mendengarnya, rasanya dia ingin menangis darah saat itu juga, "a-apa pak? t-tiga kali lipat?"

Dosen Sungmin mengangguk santai, dia meletakan tugas Sungmin diatas tumpukan kertas lain, "itu hukuman untukmu karena telat mengumpulkan tugas. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi pak..."

"Jika kau tidak keluar sekarang aku akan menambahnya menjadi enam kali lipat."

Sungmin tahu dosennya itu tidak pernah bercanda soal tugas, jadi Sungmin dengan segera mengangguk patuh. Lebih baik mengerjakan tiga kali lipat dari pada enam.

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan dosennya dengan lesu. Dalam hati dia sangat mengutuk Kyuhyun yang membuatnya telat begini.

"Hantu sialan!" cacian terus keluar dari mulut Sungmin, "semoga saja dia tidak kembali kepada tubuhnya! Biar saja dia koma terus menerus! Menyebalkan!"

"Kalau aku tidak kembali ke tubuhku, aku akan terus menghantuimu loh."

Sungmin hampir terjengkang ke belakang saat Kyuhyun tiba-tibs muncul di depannya.

"Pergi!" Sungmin berdesis dari ujung bibirnya agar tidak ada orang yang medengar, jika ada yang mendengar, gosip bahwa Sungmin itu stress pasti menguat.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menghantuimu sampai kau membantuku," ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala. Dia melayang-layang pelan di depan Sungmin membuatnya jengah.

"Jangan harap!" desis Sungmin lagi, "sori saja membantu hantu menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan..."

"Sungmin!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat seseorang memotongnya memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Sungmin, dia sangat berterimakasih pada pujaan hatinya yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Donghae?" Sungmin mendekati Donghae dengan senyum yang masih merekah.

"Mau ke kantin bareng?" ajak Donghae pada Sungmin, senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, "tentu aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu ayo," Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut membuat pria manis itu merona. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti mereka, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disana membuat Sungmin bernafas lega.

Lee Donghae adalah salah satu pria populer di kampus. Dia memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan, membuat siapa saja terpesona termasuk Sungmin. Sungmin sudah menyukai Donghae sejak pertama bertemu, mereka cukup dekat namun belum ada lampu hijau untuk Sungmin agar bisa mendapatkan Donghae.

"Mianhae aku hanya membelikan kimchi," ujar Donghae setelah mendudukan diri di hadapan Sungmin, dia meletakan nampan berisi dua piring kimchi dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Mereka sudah berada di kantin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka kimchi," ujar Sungmin, dia mengambil piring dan sumpitnya lalu mulai makan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pria manis di depannya kemudian dia melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

Selama makan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua sibuk makan dan asik dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

"Apa minggu nanti kau ada acara?" tanya Donghae setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya.

Sungmin mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu menggeleng semangat, "tidak ada acara, memang kenapa?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin pingsan rasanya, "boleh aku mengajakmu... umm.. kencan?"

Mata Sungmin hampir jatuh saking kagetnya mendengar ajakan Donghae. Beberapa kali dia menarik-narik telinganya, siapa tahu pendengarannya bermasalah, "m-maaf?"

"Aku ingin kita kencan hari minggu nanti," ujar Donghae, senyum masih terkembang di wajahnya.

Sungmin merasa dunia benar-benar indah. Ingin rasanya pria manis itu memeluk Donghae erat, tapi tentu saja itu akan langsung membuat Donghae ilfil. Segera saja Sungmin mengangguk sok anggun dengan senyum cerahnya, "tentu saja aku mau."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari minggu jam delapan pagi aku akan menjemputmu," kata Donghae sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Oke.. umm.. aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Sungmin segera ke toilet saat Donghae mengizinkannya. Seperti yang di duga, dia jingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas setelah berada di dalam toilet.

"Akhirnya!" kepalan Sungmin meninju udara.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berkencan dengan Donghae!" ujar Sungmin semangat. Dia memandang berkeliling memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, kemudian kembali jingkrak-jingkrak setelah tahu tidak ada orang. Namun Sungmin salah, Kyuhyun tengah mengintipnya dari dalam bilik kamar mandi di toilet dengan senyum licik, kemudian sosok transparan itu melayang melewati Sungmin keluar toilet.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa hawa dingin ya?" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba, dia mengelus tengkuknya dan memandang toilet dengan horor.

Tak lama setelah itu Sungmin keluar dari toilet, dia mengira mungkin di toilet itu juga ada hantu sebangsa Kyuhyun yang akan menyusahkannya.

.

Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar jengkel melihat Sungmin yang mengabaikannya hanya karena Donghae mengajak makan bersama. Dia sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik counter kantin dengan cemberut, sampai dia melihat Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah toilet, Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Ikan amis itu akan mengajak Sungmin berkencan?!" gumam Kyuhyun semakin jengkel. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar acara kencan itu batal, dan senyum licik pun tercetak di wajah transparan Kyuhyun. Dia segera melayang melewati Sungmin menembus daun pintu toilet.

Di luar dia mencari-cari Donghae, pria yang menurutnya berwajah ikan amis. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Donghae saat dia jahili.

Kyuhyun mendekati meja Donghae lalu mengambil botol saus secara diam-diam, Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling memastikan tidak ada yang melihat botol saus itu melayang, bisa heboh kantin jika melihatsebuah botol saus melayang sendiri tanpa ada yang memegangnya.

Kyuhyun membuka dengan hati-hati botol tersebut, hampir menuangkannya ke baju bagian belakang Donghae sebelum dia melihat Sungmin yang tak jauh dari sana tampak terkejut. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti melihatnya akan menumpahkan saus ke baju Donghae. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

Dengan panik Sungmin mendekat secara hati-hati, matanya memandang Kyuhyun penuh dendam. Setelah dalam posisi aman, tangan Sungmin terjulur ingin mengambil botol tersebut sebelum Kyuhyun...

Terlambat.

Saus itu tumpah begitu saja di baju Donghae, Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan botol saus Sungmin yang tampak sangat shock lalu melayang pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Donghae segera berdiri saat merasakan punggungnya basah, dia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin yang memegang botol saus, "kau menumpahkan saus itu ke punggungku?"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara Donghae yang dingin, Sungmin tahu Donghae marah. Sungmin menunduk dalam, "maaf.. a-aku.. aku tak sengaja.."

Seluruh kantin sekarang memandang mereka penasaran. Dengan melihat baju Donghae yang berlumuran saus dan botol saus yang di pegang Sungmin, mereka sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sengaja?!" Donghae melepas baju kemejanya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis, para perempuan berseru kaget bercampur genit. Donghae melemparkan kemejanya kearah Sungmin yang makin menunduk dalam.

"Aku pikir kau menyenangkan, tapi ternyata..." Donghae menghela nafas, "cuci bajuku yang itu lalu kembalikan besok. Acara hari minggu nanti batal."

Rasanya Sungmin sangat ingin menangis, baru tadi merasa menyentuh surga, tapi sekarang rasanya Sungmin dijatuhkan ke dalam neraka paling dalam. Sungmin meremas kemeja Donghae, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hey Sungmin, ternyata kau benar-benar sudah stress ya?" ujar segerombolan perempuan yang menganggap diri mereka fans Donghae.

Sungmin tak menghiraukannya hingga perempuan-perempuan itu berjalan melewatinya. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun, batin Sungmin. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Mati kau Kyuhyun," desis Sungmin menyeramkan, "dasar hantu gila!"

Setelahnya Sungmin berlari keluar kantin masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Dilemparkannya tas dengan asal ke atas sofa, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum, tetapi langkah Sungmin terhenti. Matanya memandang berkeliling dengan was-was, tidak ada lagi bekas pecahan guci dan serpihan beling, mendadak Sungmin kembali cemas. Hantu itu masih dirumah ini, pikirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyebalkan dari belakang, Sungmin berbalik dan sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang melayang nyengir dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sapu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memegang benda?!" raung Sungmin. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tampang hendak membunuhnya, "kau kan hantu gila!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan hantu!" seru Kyuhyun masih tak terima. Dia meletakan sapu lalu tubuhnya secara ajaib berubah menjadi lebih transparan.

"Kau..." desis Sungmin menyeramkan, "telah menghancurkan semuanya..."

Kyuhyun sadar dia sudah keterlaluan, jadi dia memutuskan melayang mendekati Sungmin, "m-maaf, aku tak bermaksud."

"Kau memecahkan guci kesayangan orang tuaku, lalu membuatku telat, dan... KAU MEMBUATKU GAGAL BERKENCAN DENGAN DONGHAE!" teriak Sungmin, nafasnya tersengal memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak merasa tak bersalah saat Sungmin membahas Donghae.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka pada pria ikan itu," ujar Kyuhyun masih merasa tak bersalah, "dia itu tampaknya pengganggu."

"Beraninya kau..." desis Sungmin, dia sudah benar-benar marah pada hantu yang menurutnya gila itu.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tahu aku salah," sela Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dia menunduk, "aku sudah membersihkan rumahmu. Lihat kan? Sangat bersih."

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu," Sungmin masih berdesis marah.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku," ujar Kyuhyun memohon. Dia melayang mendekati Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu jika kau seperti ini?!" entah sudah berapa Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun hari ini, dia tampak lelah.

"Jika kau tidak membantuku maka aku akan terus seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun mengancam.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam. Dia tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun sedikit curiga, "aku akan mencari rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat. Setelah menemukannya dan kau kembali ke tubuhmu jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

"Setelah sadar aku harus menemuimu, aku harus mengganti guci yang pecah itu," ujar Kyuhyun agak canggung, "dan kita akan menjadi teman."

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan gelisah, "jika ibu tahu soal guci itu.. bisa mati aku."

"Untuk saat ini jangan beritahu ibumu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari ikut mendudukan tubuh transparannya di sofa, masih melayang, "memangnya beli dimana sih?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dia masih marah pada Kyuhyun, "asal kau tahu, ibuku membelinya di Spanyol."

"Spanyol? Oh. Aku sering kesana untuk mengurus cabang perusahaanku yang ada disana. Mudah untuk menggantinya," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun ngeri, segitu hebatnya dia? "Kau punya perusahaan?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Yeah aku CEO utama di Cho Corp," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk sok penting.

"Lalu kau pasti sudah tua," tebak Sungmin. Dia sedikit ragu pada tebakannya karena wajah Kyuhyun tidak ada tanda-tanda menua.

"Hey, umurku masih 25!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima, wajahnya cemberut.

Sungmin terbelalak. Dia tak percaya di umur Kyuhyun yang masih terbilang muda dia sudah menjadi CEO perusahaan, "pasti kau berbohong!" tuduh Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Tentu tidak! Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa datang ke kantorku nanti setelah aku sadar," ujar Kyuhyun, "ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu?"

"Aku masih 20," jawab Sungmin. Dia berdiri beranjak ke dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun melayang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ke dapur. Aku ingin memasak," jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Dia mengambil bahan-bahan di dalam kulkas lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan.

Kyuhyun berjengit ngeri menatap semua bahan yang di ambil Sungmin, semuanya adalah sayur dan Kyuhyun membenci sayur.

"Aku tak suka sayur! Jangan masakan aku sayur!"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun aneh. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan mulai memotong wortel, "siapa yang akan memasak untukmu? Aku menasak untuk diriku sendiri. Lagipula apa kau bisa makan?"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidat, tampaknya dia lupa diri. Dia kembali melayang dan duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Sungmin, "kau benar. Aku tak bisa memakan. Haah.. aku rindu makanan kesukaanku."

Sungmin sedikit iba pada Kyuhyun, dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan agak ragu dan berkata,

"Kyuhyun, aku... akan membantumu."

Kyuhyun terlonjak, dia menatap Sungmin penuh terima kasih, "benarkah?"

"Yeah.. jadi kita akan mulai mencari besok. Hah.. rasanya aku benar-benar sudah gila," keluh Sungmin. Dia melanjutkan memasak tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang terus mengoceh menceritakan perusahaannya.

.

Terdengar bunyi benturan antara meja dan setumpuk kertas. Sungmin baru saja selesai makan malam dan sekarang dia berniat untuk mulai mengerjakan kembali tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen botak.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Mengerjakan tugas," jawab Sungmin singkat. Dia mulai sibuk mengetik di laptopnya.

"Aku teringat, jam segini biasanya aku masih bekerja di kamar kerja," curhat Kyuhyun masih dengan ocehan seputar kehidupannya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku butuh konsentrasi tanpa gangguan siapapun," ujar Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. Dia membuka mulut hendak bercerita kembali namun kembali menutupnya karena melihat tatapan mengerikan dari Sungmin.

"Oke oke aku berhenti. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau selesai," ujar Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia menatap tugas Sungmin di monitor laptop.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan lama," suruh Sungmin, jarinya masih sibuk mengetik tugas.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa tidur. Tapi aku akan coba," Kyuhyun berbaring di lantai dengan sedikit melayang lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihatnya, dia kembali fokus pada laptopnya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendesah frustasi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur!"

"Kalau begitu temani aku saja," gumam Sungmin.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun melayang dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin begitu lama hingga yang dipandang merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat dan tersenyum, "kau tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Tadinya sih iya, tapi sekarang masih sedikit," ujar Sungmin acuh. Dia masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak marah padaku," ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri membuat Sungmin memutar mata malas.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Nikmati tugasmu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari melayang keluar kamar Sungmin menembus tembok.

"Hati-hati!" Sungmin geli sendiri dengan perkataannya. Apa yang harus dicemaskan oleh hantu Kyuhyun? Mungkin Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun akan bertemu hantu yang lebih menyeramkan dari dirinya dan lari ngibrit.

"Dia itu hantu. Tapi masih saja menyangkal. Siapa tahu dia sudah mati di kecelakaan itu dan tidak sadar dia telah mati. Ada-ada saja."

Dan sepertinya kemarahan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun telah sirna.

.

To Be Continued or Delete?

.

Yaaayyy saya kembali bawa fanfic baru. Ada yang suka fanfic ini? Ada yang mau fanfic ini lanjut? Kalo gitu revieww yaaa ^^

Oke sampai ketemuuu di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving Ghost

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast

Romance, Fantasy

Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hebat hingga dia di rawat dirumah sakit. Secara ajaib jiwa Kyuhyun terpisah dari tubuhnya dan malah berada di rumah Sungmin. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat melihat sesosok roh berada di rumahnya? Apalagi roh itu selalu membawa kesialan saat bersama Sungmin.

All cast belong to God

The story belong to me

Boys Love! Typo(s). Dont like dont read. I've warned you.

Happy reading~!

.

Hal pertama yang Sungmin lihat saat dia membuka matanya adalah tumpukan kertas dan laptop yang masih menyala. Sungmin tertidur semalam dengan tugas yang belum terselesai. Dengan mengucek matanya Sungmin beranjak berdiri, namun ada yang ganjil.

Sungmin baru sadar bahwa sebuah selimut tengah menutupi punggungnya. Mata pria manis itu menatap horror pada selimut tersebut lalu pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. aku kira itu hanya mimpi.." gumam Sungmin dengan sedikit kecewa sembari melipat selimut tersebut lalu meletakannya di atas sofa.

Sungmin menatap tugasnya. Baru seperempat selesai. Sungmin teringat dia mengerjakan tugas itu dengan super ngebut dan dia baru tertidur pada pukul tiga dini hari. Tugasnya begitu banyak.

Setelah mematikan laptopnya, pria manis itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum sembari matanya memandang berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar mencari keberadaan sosok yang dia katakan hantu.

Sungmin meminum air putih yang diambilnya dengan sekali teguk, setelah itu dia berniat berkeliling rumah untuk memastikan Kyuhyun tidak merusak barang berharga lain.

Saat sedang berada di ruang tamu, Sungmin teringat kemeja Donghae yang kotor karena saus. Donghae menyuruhnya mencuci kemeja tersebut, tapi dia lupa meletakannya dimana. Sungmin kembali ke kamar dan mencari-cari kemeja tersebut, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Haah.. dimana sih bajunya? Kenapa tidak ketemu juga?" gerutu Sungmin kesal, "sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." kaki Sungmin pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang mengalir dari shower. Dia menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya sambil bersiul pelan, namun siulannya terhenti saat dia merasa sedang di perhatikan seseorang.

Bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri. Dia membayangkan sesosok hantu sedang memperhatikannya mandi. Dengan sedikit gemetar dan takut Sungmin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memperhatikanya, dan...

"AAAAA!"

Teriakan Sungmin menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Dengan gesit Sungmin menyambar handuk dan segera melilitkannya di bagian privat tubuhnya.

Dengan marah Sungmin mendekati sosok yang memperhatikannya mandi dari ambang pintu yang tertutup, sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin sangat merah sekarang, antara marah dan malu.

"Beraninya kau.." desis Sungmin mengerikan. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mencekik Kyuhyun, namun tidak bisa. Tangannya selalu menembus tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari mengatakan; "kau sexy sekali, Sungmin."

Mendengarnya jelas membuat Sungmin semakin kesal. Dia mencoba menarik Kyuhyun tapi selalu gagal, dan akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, dia berteriak marah pada Kyuhyun yang membuat sosok transparan itu segera pergi.

"Sangat menjengkelkan!" seru Sungmin kesal. Dia menyelesaikan mandinya lalu keluar kamar dengan menggunakan bathrobe.

Di kamarnya, tampak Kyuhyun sedang melayang berguling-guling di atas tempat Sungmin dengan santainya.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, dia terlalu malu. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah melihat bagian terlarang tubuhnya. Lihatlah, sosok itu masih tertawa.

"Jika kau masih tertawa begitu aku tidak akan membantumu," ancam Sungmin mengerikan yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku," sesal Kyuhyun setengah hati, dia masih mencoba menahan tawa.

"Hm," Sungmin hanya berdehem singkat menangggapi Kyuhyun. Dia sibuk mencari baju yang pas untuk dia kenakan. Kemudian dia teringat Donghae, "apa kau melihat kemeja yang aku letakan di keranjang tumpukan baju di dapur?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir meski dia tidak benar-benar berfikir, "hm, kemeja yang berlumur saus itu?"

Sungmin memutar mata malas. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sebal, iya bodoh! Kemeja yang kau tumpahkan saus!"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, tentu saja berpura-pura teringat sesuatu, "kemeja milik pria berwajah ikan itu?"

Sungmin makin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "tentu saja bodoh!"

"Oh, aku membuangnya ke sungai," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Tidak ada ekspresi merasa bersalah diwajahnya, dia benar-benar santai. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Apa yang kau... " ucapan Sungmin terhenti, dia benar-benar kesal pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena ingin membunuh Kyuhyun. Dia menatap sosok yang masih dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya dengan marah.

"Kalau saja aku menemukan dimana kau dirawat.. aku akan segera membunuhmu," desis Sungmin mengerikan. Dia berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun melayang mengikuti Sungmin keluar kamar. Dia menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhinya ke dapur, Kyuhyum mengejarnya.

"Ming, maaf, aku.. aku.. aku tidak.. sengaja," sesal Kyuhyun berbohong, tentu dia sengaja melskukan itu. Sosok hantu itu tidak begitu menyukai Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli," Sungmin mengambil air putih lalu meminumnya dengan kasar, "aku tidak akan peduli lagi denganmu."

"Ming!" seru Kyuhyun memaksa, dia mendekati Sungmin dan menatapnya kesal, "maafkan aku!"

"Jangan memaksaku! Kau pergi sana!" bentak Sungmin marah, dia hampir saja melemparkan gelas pada Kyuhyun namun dia kembali teringat gelas itu pasti menembus tubuhnya, "dan panggilan apa lagi itu?! Ming?! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Oke oke, sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun masih kesal, dia berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tampak menyesal, Sungmin mengangguk tak rela, "baiklah, terserah kau sajalah."

Kyuhyun tertawa senang saat Sungmin telah memaafkannya. Secara ajaib tubuhnya menjadi sedikit tidak transparan lalu memeluk Sungmin, "aku tahu kau akan memaafkanku."

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu. Dia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Aneh sekali. Ditambah detak jantung Sungmin yang berpacu cepat. Sungmin mengira dia benar-benar akan gila.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya sebelum Sungmin berubah pikiran dan malah mencekiknya, tubuhnya kembali menjadi sangat transparan dan tertawa kecil menatap Sungmin yang tampak kaget.

"B-bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa kau...?" tanya Sungmin terbata, dia tidak menyangka dia akan dipeluk sesosok arwah. Bayangan Sungmin yang akan demam tinggi berhari-hari karena dipeluk hantu melintas di pikirannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Kau sudah memaafkan aku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Dia melayang mendekati Sungmin dan tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

Sungmin tampak menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya menarik kursi lalu mendudukan dirinya disana, "yeah.. aku akan mengatakan pada Donghae bahwa kemeja itu hilang. Dan... dan Donghae akan semakin menganggapku gila dan menjauhiku."

Kyuhyun sedikit iba mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia melayang memutari Sungmin dan berusaha menghiburnya, "jangan sedih, Sungmin. Kurasa dia tidak terlalu mementingkan kemeja itu, dia bisa membeli kemeja yang lain yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Dia memang bisa melakukan itu! Tapi dia akan terus menganggapku gila karena apa yang telah aku.. bukan aku lakukan! Tapi yang telah kau lakukan padanya!" Sungmin kembali berseru kesal, tampaknya dia kembali kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Yayaya maafkan aku," ujar Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh. Dia melayang di atas meja dan mencoba mengambil makanan-makanan disana, tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya sangat transparan.

"Haah.. aku akan menemui Donghae," ucap Sungmin. Dia beranjak berdiri dan melangkah kekamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun yang melayang dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan berganti baju, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan mengintipku," desis Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun berang karena dia teringat insiden memalukan di kamar mandi.

"Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, padahal dia berharap bisa masuk dan menatap tubuh sexy Sungmin sekali lagi. Oh pervert.

Kyuhyun melayang menjauhi pintu yang sudah ditutup Sungmin, namun tak sampai sedetik dia sudah kembali mencoba mengintip dekat sedikit menembus pintu.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin tengah membelakangi pintu dan hanya memakai celana dalam, pria manis itu sedang mencari pakaian di lemari.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menelan ludah, lalu kembali mengintip. Namun dia sedikit kecewa karena Sungmin sudah memakai celananya. Tapi punggung halus pria manis itu masih terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia benar-benar.."

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menjauhi pintu kamar Sungmin. Dia menggeleng resah sembari memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok meski dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil karena kepalanya terus saja menembus tembok padat yang sangat keras itu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melihat..."

"Melihat apa?" tampak Sungmin tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan curiga dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Dia menegakan tubuhnya dan nyengir lebar, "bukan apa-apa. Ayo pergi, katanya kau akan bertemu Donghae?"

Mendengar nama pria idamannya disebut membuat Sungmin melupakan kecurigaannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan ceria Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti menyebabkan Kyuhyun yang tepat di belakangnya menembus tubuh Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti aku?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung, dia mencoba mencari-cari jawaban, "hmm agar kau tidak kabur. Kau kan bisa saja kabur untuk menghindariku."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan kabur. Kau tinggal disini saja," ujar Sungmin. Dia mengambil sepatu di rak dan beranjak memakainya.

"Tapi aku bosan. Aku ingin tinggal disini," Kyuhyun bersikeras ikut. Dia melayang-layang di depan Sungmin.

"Baiklah.." Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, tampak menyerah pada Kyuhyun, "tapi kau tidak boleh menjahili Donghae atau siapapun lagi! Kalau kau melakukannya lagi... aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menjadi anak baik nanti," ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan, "kalau begitu ayo."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang melayang-layang di dalamnya. Terkadang Kyuhyun keluar masuk menembus mobil, Sungmin kesal melihatnya dan dia mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga Kyuhyun hampir saja tertinggal.

"Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana bila aku tertinggal disana dan tidak bisa kembali?" gerutu Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tampaknya tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau jadi tidak akan menempel padaku lagi," ujar Sungmin acuh.

"Tsk. Untung saja aku dapat langsung menyusul mobilmu," gumam Kyuhyun dan kembali melayang-layang di dalam mobil.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Sungmin jengah. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Baik baik, aku mengerti," Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk -melayang- di sebelah Sungmin sembari memperhatikan jalan.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai di kampus Sungmin. Dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang mereka berjalan memasuki kampus. Sungmin tampak mencari-cari keberadaan Donghae. Hingga dia melihat Donghae tengah menjauhi teman-temannya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hey," sapa Donghae pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak, "Donghae! Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Aku juga mencarimu haha. Ayo bicarakan di kantin," ajak Donghae.

Melihat anggukan dari Sungmin, mereka pun ke kantin diikuti Kyuhyun yang terus mengutuk Donghae dalam hati. "Lihat saja. Jika aku sudah sadar, aku akan membunuhnya," gumam Kyuhyun sembari menatap Donghae kesal. Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa kau begitu kesal eoh?

Sesampainya di kantin, Donghae segera memesan minuman. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Hae, umm.. maafkan aku, aku.. aku menghilangkan kemejamu," cicit Sungmin. Wajahnya menunduk siap di marahi Donghae. Namun tidak ada apa-apa selama beberapa detik ke depan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Donghae sedang menatapnya sembari tersenyum tampan, pipi Sungmin memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membeli yang baru. Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku karena kejadian kemarin, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Aku hanya terkejut dan malah membentakmu," ujar Donghae merasa bersalah. Dia memandang Sungmin memohon maaf.

"Tidak! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Karena aku bajumu jadi kotor dan aku malah menghilangkannya.." Sungmin kembali menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah begitu," ujar Donghae lagi sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melayang dekat mereka sembari menguping berlagak sok muntah.

"Apa-apaan dia itu," gerutu Kyuhyun sebal.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ujar Sungmin, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman manis.

"Baiklah.. jadi.. hari minggu nanti tidak batal," kata Donghae pelan, "kau mau kan kita berkencan?"

Sungmin benar-benar merasa kembali diangkat ke surga. Dengan semangat Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Donghae membuat Donghae gemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau harus berpakaian yang cantik," ujar Donghae sembari mengedipkan mata genit, semburat merah muncul di pipi chubby Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang kini melayang makin dekat ternganga. Dia menatap horror pada Donghae dan Sungmin yang kini tengah bercanda bersama. Tampaknya sosok itu tidak begitu suka dengan rencana Donghae dan Sungmin yang ingin berkencan.

"Sungmin! Jangan mau berkencan dengan dia!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Sungmin yang hanya melirik padanya lalu kembali melanjutkan bercanda dengan Donghae.

"Lee Sungmin, ku peringatkan kau..." tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin membuat pemuda manis itu menatap sebal padanya.

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Donghae saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk, "hehe aku melihat ada lalat di udara."

"Oh.." Donghae tampak memandang Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ah! Donghae, aku ada kelas sekarang. Aku harus pergi, maafkan aku. Sampai bertemu hari minggu!" pamit Sungmin, pemuda manis itu segera pergi diikuti Kyuhyun yang melayang di belakangnya meninggalkan Donghae yang memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berseru keras saat mereka telah berada di dalam ruang kelas yang kosong, "kau membuatku bertingkah aneh di depan Donghae!"

"Kau kan memang aneh," ujar Kyuhyun malas. Dia melayang berkeliling ruangan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Tatap aku saat kita sedang bicara!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun berbalik melayang menuju Sungmin dan berhenti di depannya. Mata tajam Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam membuat pemuda manis itu salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah menatapmu. Bicaralah. Marahi aku."

Sungmin sedikit merinding mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berat dan tatapan matanya yang begitu menusuk, "aku.. aku.."

"Katakan, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Dia menunggu Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau menyebalkan!" bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, Sungmin malah mengatakan Kyuhyun menyebalkan dan segera berlari keluar ruang kelas.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun melayang mengejar Sungmin keluar.

"Sungmin, aku melihat kau berteriak di dalam sana, kau benar-benar sudah gila ya?" ujar seorang wanita yang menatap Sungmin mengejek.

"Aku sedang menelepon!" bentak Sungmin pada wanita itu. Dia kembali berlari keluar dari bangunan megah tempat dia mencari ilmu diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Sungmin kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka telah berada di dalam mobil. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun melayang-layang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "kau mengganggu!"

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Sungmin. Matanya menatap pemuda manis itu dengan aneh, "siapa yang mengganggumu? Aku kan hanya—"

"Kau mengganggu!" teriak Sungmin kesal, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia segera menyalakan mobil dan menyetir pulang.

"Sungmin, kau ini kenapa sensitif sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, "lagipula aku kan tidak menjahili pria ikan itu."

"Terserah!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Mereka pulang dengan berdiaman. Kyuhyun sangat bingung dengan Sungmin, jadi sepulangnya dari kampus, Kyuhyun memutuskan bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa lalu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam, "Donghae pasti menganggapku aneh."

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak, dia makin heran pada Sungmin, "aneh? Hei, kau tidak akan dianggap aneh hanya karena melakukan hal yang sedikit.. yeah sedikit aneh," Kyuhyun menambahkan, "tapi percayalah Donghae tak menganggap itu aneh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin pelan, dia masih menutup matanya, menenangkan diri.

"Yeah. jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak ingin Donghae kembali menganggapku stress seperti kemarin," Sungmin masih berbicara tanpa memperhatikan air muka Kyuhyun yang berubah karena matanya tertutup, "tapi syukurlah kau berkata begitu."

Kyuhyum merasa sebuah tinjuan mendarat memukul dadanya menyebabkan sesak yang benar-benar menyesakan. Sungmin menyukai Donghae, dan Donghae yang akan mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Setelah itu pasti hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat. Kyuhyun merasakan tinjuan itu meninju dadanya bertubi-tubi, tangan yang seolah tak terlihat itu terus meninju dada Kyuhyun membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Kyuhyun sadar rasa apa itu. Dia memegang tepat di dadanya, dia kenal rasa ini, ini adalah rasa cemburu.

"Aku.. permisi sebentar," pamit Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih menutup matanya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun telah melayang meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menembus ruang kamar Sungmin.

Ini nekat, Kyuhyun tahu. Bisa saja tiba-tiba Sungmin menerobos masuk dan akan sangat marah padanya karena telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Entah mengapa rasa cemburunya tak dapat dibendung, jadi dia pergi ke kamar Sungmin.

Tanpa disadari tubuh Kyuhyun berubah sedikit padat. Matanya menelusuri kamar Sungmin. Dia baru dua kali masuk kesini, dan sekarang dia baru menyadari sekitar enam bingkai foto berjajar di atas meja nakas, empat diantaranya adalah foto Sungmin yang masih kecil hingga besar seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap foto Sungmin, dia tahu dia mempunyai suatu perasaan pada Sungmin, tapi tidakkah terlalu cepat? Mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin dalam pertemuan yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Kau menarik," gumam Kyuhyun pada foto Sungmin yang tampak sedang memakan sembari tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat memutuskan bahwa aku—bahwa aku—yeah.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini terlalu cepat, bahkan sangat cepat," bisik Kyuhyun, "ah mungkin hanya perasaan takut jika Sungmin melupakan janjinya, dia akan membantuku," ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

Dia melayang keluar kamar, dilihatnya Sungmin sudah kembali berkutat dengan tugas yang di berikan dosen botak di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun melayang menghampirinya.

"Kau mengerjakan itu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia duduk—melayang— disebelah Sungmin sembari memperhatikan pemuda manis yang sedang serius itu.

"Ya, ini begitu banyak. Aku baru menyelesaikan seperempatnya," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Aku jadi teringat pekerjaanku, pasti bertumpuk," curhat Kyuhyun.

"Memang tidak ada yang mengurus?" tanya Sungmin setengah tak peduli, dia terus saja mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ada sih, tapi aku tak yakin apa dia bisa mengerjakannya," gumam Kyuhyun, matanya memperhatikan tumpukan kertas dan secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Oh begitu."

Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin sibuk dengan tugasnya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kecanggungan suasana ini. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Sungmin—memperhatikan wajahnya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin benar-benar sempurna, pemuda manis itu benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dengan mata foxy yang indah dan dapst memikat siapa saja, hidung bangir yang indah, dan bibir pinkish menawan yang memikat siapa saja untuk menciumnya serta kulit putih bersih dan mulus dan tubuh yang berisi.

Sungmin yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan menatap sosok itu yang tengah nyengir memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sungmin risih. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun risih.

"Kau cantik," ujar Kyuhyun tak sadar, namun sedetik kemudian dia terkejut dan menutup mulutnya, "aku—aku tidak—maksudku, kau terlihat tampak sangat serius."

Entah sungmin yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun atau dia berpura-pura tidak tahu saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya cantik, Sungmin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega lalu melayang menjauhi Sungmin melalui atas meja. Kecelakaan itu begitu saja terjadi. Sosok itu dengan tak sengaja menyenggol gelas kopi diatas meja hingga gelas itu terjatuh tepat diatas tumpukan tugas Sungmin, isiya tumpah ruah membasahi tumpukan kertas-kertas itu dengan cairan hitam pekat.

"Sungmin—aku—aku tidak—"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kejahilanmu benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku tidak percaya," desis Sungmin, suaranya bergetar menahan amarah membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasa takut.

"Sungmin, aku tidak senga—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu! Kau bodoh! Aku sangat menyesal telah berniat membantumu! Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak tahu caranya menghargai dan berterima kasih pada orang!" nafas Sungmin terengah-engah saat dia menyelesaikan teriakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kumohon, dengarkan aku—"

"Sudah aku katakan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa-apa lagi darimu! Apa kau tahu? Sangat susah membuat tugas ini! Dan kau dengan mudah merusaknya! Kau benar-benar..." teriakan Sungmin terhenti, matanya menatap marah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, dia menatap Sungmin setengah putus asa, "kau benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Sungmin marah, "aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Kau selalu membuat aku sial! Kau membuat semuanya hancur! Aku membencimu!"

Meski Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitif, tapi yang pemuda manis itu katakan benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Kyuhyun punya perasaan, dia juga bisa marah bahkan lebih marah dari Sungmin.

"Aku katakan itu tidak sengaja!" bentak Kyuhyun habis kesabaran.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergj sekarang! Aku muak melihatmu!" itulah kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun dengar dari Sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar melayang meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

"Ini yang terbaik."

Sungmin terduduk lemas di kursinya menatap tumpukan kertas yang kini telah basah kuyup dan bernoda hitam, "susah-susah aku membuatnya tapi dia.."

Sungmin menutup mata, menenangkan diri. Sebersit rasa bersalah dan menyesal hinggap di hatinya, namun Sungmin mengusir semua perasaan itu.

"Hantu tidak tahu malu," ujar Sungmin rendah.

"Aku tidak akan lagi membantumu," desis Sungmin lagi.

Dia membuka matanya lalu kembali membuat tugasnya dari awal, dengan perasaan marah.

.

.

Kyuhyun melayang menjauhi rumah Sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar kalut. Pertanyaan ada apa dengan Sungmin selalu berputar di kepala Kyuhyun. Apa karena Donghae Sungmin jadi begitu sensitif?

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, sosok itu sudah melayang jauh. Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang, namun Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Dia sudah tersesat.

Ada sebuah bar yang tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun, sosok itu melayang menuju bar berharap ada yang bisa melihatnya lalu membantunya. Dengan santai Kyuhyun melewati dua penjaga di depan pintu, penjaga itu tidak bergerak seolah mereka tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali kecewa, dia melanjutkan melayang memasuki bar.

Dentuman musik bergema disana-sini membuat Kyuhyun begitu pusing. Selama hidupnya baru sekali Kyuhyun ke tempat seperti ini. Dia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga hampir tidak pernah menyentuh dunia luar.

Kyuhyun melayang mendekati wanita-wanita cantik di pojok ruangan, namun tidak ada yang sadar akan kehadirannya. Sosok itu melayang mendekati para pelayan bar, namun dia kembali kecewa karena tidak ada yang mengetahuinya berada disana. Kyuhyun melayang mengelilingi bar, benar-benar mengelilingi setiap inci bar.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergerak saat matanya menangkap Donghae sedang berjalan sembari merangkul dua wanita di kiri dan kanannya memasuki satu ruang VIP. Kyuhyun segera mengikuti pemuda itu, ada penjaga di depan pintu namun dengan santai Kyuhyun menembus pintu tersebut.

"Hey Donghae!" sapa teman-teman Donghae. Sekitar sembilan orang sedang berkumpul disana, sepertinya sedang merayakan pesta.

Donghae dengan tetap merangkul dua wanita duduk di sofa yang cukup untuk tiga orang, dia mengambil segelas soju dan berseru, "aku berhasil menaklukan anak itu!"

Dan terdengar sorak sorai dari teman Donghae, mereka bersulang lalu meminum sojunya.

"Donghae, bukankah kau sudah menaklukannya? Kami hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengajaknya kencan, lalu memacarinya dan mencampakannya," ujar salah satu teman Donghae.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya kencan, hari minggu nanti. Dan kupastikan setelah berkencan dia akan makin jatuh," ujar Donghae yang tidak risih karena dua wanita yang bereda disisinya sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar pintar bermain, Hae! Kami salut. Jadi, setelah Sungmin, siapa selanjutnya?" tanya yang lain.

"Mungkin Lee Hyukjae? Pria culun itu. Aku beberapa kali memergokinya sedang memperhatikan aku," ujar Donghae acuh.

"Kau hebat!" seru teman-temannya, dan mereka kembali bersulang.

Kyuhyun marah mendengarnya. Sungmin benar-benar tulus kepada Donghae tapi Donghae hanya mempermainkannya? Donghae benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran.

"Brengsek.." desis Kyuhyun marah. Dia melayang cepat mendekati Donghae, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut dua wanita yang ada disebelah Donghae dengan kuat menyebabkan pekikan keras dari wanita itu.

"Hey ada apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir pada dua wanita itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol soju, dia tidak peduli dengan pekikan kaget dari orang didalam ruangan itu yang melihat botol soju melayang sendiri. Kyuhyun melemparkan botol itu ke dinding dengan kencang lalu melayang pergi meninggalkan bar yang sekarang sedang kacau karena dirinya itu.

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun kembali ingat jalan menuju rumah Sungmin, mungkin karena dia terlalu marah. Kyuhyun melayang cepat hingga tidak lama dia sampai di rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melayang memasuki rumah Sungmin dan mendapati Sungmin masih berkutat dengan tugasnya. Kyuhyun melayang mendekat saat Sungmin tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Sungmin, aku harus memberitahu sesuatu," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Ada apa lagi? Kukira kau sudah pergi jauh," ujar Sungmin dingin, dia sama sekali tidak berniat memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berkencan dengan Donghae jika kau tak ingin sakit hati," ujar Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa marah karena Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dingin, sangat dingin hingga seolah menusuk jantung Kyuhyun, "apa maksudmu?"

"Donghae hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Dia mengajakmu kencan, lalu memacarimu dan setelahnya dia akan mencampakanmu. Sungmin, kumohon percayalah—"

"Bagus sekali. Kau mencoba memfitnah Donghae. Kau benar-benar jahat Kyu. Dan lagi, aku percaya pada Donghae. Dia baik, dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Dan seandainya dia menyakitiku, apa urusannya denganmu?" suara Sungmin begitu dingin dan datar, kali ini dia benar-benar marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku—"

"Pergi dari sini," ujar Sungmin dingin. Dia melanjutkan tugasnya dengan hati dan pikiran yang gelisah, "aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Pergi!"

"Baiklah.. aku sangat berharap kau mempercayaiku," gumam Kyuhyun. Dia melayang meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini menutup wajahnya gelisah.

Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa benar-benar gelisah sekarang, dia ingin memanggil Kyuhyun kembali, namun dia tak bisa. Sungmin memutuskan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tidur dengan perasaan yang gelisah.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pergi. Dia hanya berdiam diri di depan pagar rumah Sungmin, menyesali Sungmin yang tidak percaya padanya.

"Bahkan kau tidak mempercayai aku."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kamar Sungmin yang sekarang sudah gelap. Pasti Sungmin telah tidur, pikirnya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Andai Sungmin mempercayainya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mempercayaiku. Aku akan bersembunyi dan terus memperhatikanmu. Hingga kau mencariku.. aku akan terus berada di belakangmu, Sungmin-ah."

.

To Be Continued or delete?

.

Haaaaiiiiii. Aku seneng fanfic ini disambut dengan baik oleh reader ^^

Gimana chapter ini? Apa kurang memuaskan? Apa Sungminnya bikin greget? Hehehe FF ini juga palingan ga sampe 10 chapter. Konfliknya juga ga berat banget kok

By the way makasih buat yang udah review dan udah nungguin ff ini ^^ apa chapter ini masih banyak typo juga? Tolong di koreksi nee readerdeul~

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorite dan follow ff ini ^^

Review untuk fanfict ini ditungguuu~

Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

Loving Ghost

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast

Romance, Fantasy

Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hebat hingga dia di rawat dirumah sakit. Secara ajaib jiwa Kyuhyun terpisah dari tubuhnya dan malah berada di rumah Sungmin. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat melihat sesosok roh berada di rumahnya? Apalagi roh itu selalu membawa kesialan saat bersama Sungmin.

All cast belong to God

The story belong to me

Boys Love! Typo(s). Dont like dont read. I've warned you.

Happy reading~!

.

Suara deritan pintu memecah keheningan di ruangan berlatar putih tersebut. Kemudian terdengar suara benturan sepatu hak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai dibawahnya menandakan seseorang sedang melangkah diruang rawat VIP tersebut. Wanita itu mendekati satu-satunya ranjang dengan seorang pria terbaring lemah diatasnya. Dia berhenti tepat disebelah ranjang tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun," bibir tipisnya menggumamkan nama pria yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, wajah pria itu semakin pucat seolah-olah tidak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Banyaknya perban yang menutupi luka pria itu menandakan bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan yang parah.

"Apa kabar?" kembali suara itu terdengar, kini sedikit bergetar. Jemari wanita itu menyentuh jemari dingin Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan dia sedang menyalurkan kekuatan untuk pria di depannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya?" wanita itu terus mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara walau dia tahu pria itu tidak akan menjawab, "maafkan aku telah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padamu. Aku sebenarnya sedikit menyesal."

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab seluruh perkataan wanita itu. Rambut hitam lurus sebahunya sedikit berkibar saat hembusan angin itu menyapa. Tak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sang wanita, dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah pucat pria yang dirindukannya.

Tak lama dari itu pintu kembali berderit terbuka menampakan seorang pria dengan kepala yang sedikit besar menatap wanita tadi dengan sedikit terkejut, namun itu tidak lama karena sedetik kemudian dia kembali bersikap biasa. Pria itu melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Kyuhyun terbaring dan sang wanita berdiri di sisinya.

"Eugene?" suara pria itu terdengar, menyapa sang wanita.

"Yesung, lama tak bertemu," senyum wanita yang dipanggil Eugene itu terkembang, begitu pula senyum pria yang dipanggil Yesung itu.

"Yeah. Bagamana kabarmu? Menyenangkan bukan berada di Tokyo?" sedikit basa-basi dari Yesung memulai pembicaraan ringan mereka.

"Lumayan. Aku menyukai tempatnya," jawab Eugene seadanya. Mata wanita itu kembali terarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke Seoul. Kurasa Kyuhyun sangat merindukanmu," ujar Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah.

"Hm.. aku begitu sibuk di Tokyo. Aku akan minta maaf pada anak ini karena sudah meninggalkannya begitu lama," ujar Eugene sembari terkekeh ringan.

"Tidak lama setelah kau meninggalkannya, orang tuanya juga pergi meninggalkannya."

Senyuman di wajah Eugene memudar. Matanya beralih menatap Yesung penuh kebingungan dan menuntut, "apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak lama setelah kau pergi, orang tua Kyuhyun meninggal karena kecelakaan," ujar Yesung datar. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas membahas masa lalu Kyuhyun, tapi dia merasa wanita di hadapannya ini harus tahu masalah itu.

Eugene terdiam. Dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merasa bersalah dan sedikit pandangan kasihan, "lalu—apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Jangan mengasihaninya. Dia tak suka dikasihani," ujar Yesung. Dia melanjutkan, "dia bukan sosok yang rapuh. Setelah orang yang dia sayangi pergi, dia semakin gila—"

"Apa maksudmu gila?" tanya Eugene memotong pembicaraan Yesung.

"Dia menjadi terobsesi dengan buku."

"Bukankah dia memang sudah terobsesi dengan buku? Dia sangat kutu buku, bukan?" tanya Eugene sambil tertawa pelan bagaimana cintanya Kyuhyun dengan buku dulu.

"Ini berbeda. Dia melampiaskan semua kesedihannya dengan belajar, belajar, belajar dan belajar. Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku katakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin makan jika dia belum bisa menghapal satu bab dari buku yang dibacanya."

Eugene kembali terdiam. Dia menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, "lalu?"

"Dia mengalami depresi. Setiap hari aku selalu mendengar lagu-lagu yang sangat suram dari kamarnya. Kau tahu dia menyukai musik, kan?" jelas Yesung. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar, namun begitu berarti.

"Astaga—" Eugene menutup mulutnya shock—tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

"Dia jadi sangat pendiam setelah itu. Tapi, seseorang sudah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi ceria kembali. Aku masih mencari siapa anak itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Eugene penasaran.

"Pewaris Sendbill Corp. Anak dari teman ayahnya. Mereka pernah bertemu sekali tapi pertemuan itu begitu berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Kau tahu? Saat dia menceritakan anak itu padaku, dia seakan telah hidup kembali," ujar Yesung sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menceritakan anak itu, "tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum bertemu dengannya. Dia masih mencarinya."

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada teman ayahnya itu?"

"Tidak mungkin bukan jika dia menanyakan hal itu. Teman ayahnya pasti akan curiga," ujar Yesung, "aku pun masih membantu Kyuhyun mencari anak itu."

"Sendbill Corp punya cabang yang besar di Jepang, aku tahu itu. Apa anaknya tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Eugene penasaran.

"Dia tinggal di Seoul, sedang menyelesaikan sekolahnya."

"Aku penasaran. Siapa nama anak yang bisa membuat Kyunnie-ku jatuh cinta?" tanya Eugene sekali lagi sembari tertawa pelan.

"Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Bayang-bayang ruang tengah di rumahnya terpampang. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sembari mengucek mata. Laptop dan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang masih berserakan di meja membuat Sungmin teringat bahwa dia tertidur.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak ke punggungnya, meraba-raba daerah itu—apakah ada selimut yang tersampir atau tidak— tapi tangannya hanya meraba baju tipisnya, tidak ada selimut disana.

"Kau benar-benar pergi," gumam Sungmin sembari tersenyum. Senyum begitu aneh, antara senyum kecut dan senyum senang yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Haah tugas ini masih begitu banyak," keluh Sungmin. Dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara air yang mengalir—Sungmin sedang mandi.

Tak jauh dari kamar mandi, sesosok bukan manusia keluar menembus pintu di dekat kamar mandi. Sosok itu—Kyuhyun— menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat dengan bimbang.

"Haruskah aku masuk dan mengintipnya lagi?" gumam Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti ini pun anak itu masih berpikiran pervert.

"Haah sebaiknya aku keluar sebentar. Demi apapun gudang itu begitu gelap. Untung aku tak bertemu hantu lain," gumam Kyuhyun sembari melayang keluar dari rumah.

Kyuhyun menengok sebentar ke arah kalender di dinding, sekarang hari Sabtu.

"Oh ternyata besok hari Minggu. Kau akan berkencan dengan kekasihmu itu ya?" desis Kyuhyun kesal. Kepalan tangannya meninju—menembus— kalender tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali terbang menuju halaman rumah dan berkeliling melihat-lihat bunga-bunga di sekitar sembari berfikir bagaimana cara merusak kencan Sungmin dan ikan itu tanpa diketahui.

"Yang sangat kubutuhkan adalah transparan maksimal! Agar Sungmin tidak dapat melihatku. Jika seperti itu, maka usahaku mengacau semuanya akan berjalan lancar," gumam Kyuhyun sembari masih berfikir keras. Dia melayang mondar-mandir di halaman rumah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya. Oh ayolah berfikir sedikit!" desis Kyuhyun kesal sembari memukul kepalanya. Dia kembali berfikir dan melayang bolak balik. Namun Kyuhyun berhenti melayang saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah Sungmin yang menuju halaman rumah. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun melayang memasuki mobil Sungmin dan bersembunyi di jok belakang.

"Mau kemana dia?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung. Dia melihat Sungmin berjalan mendekati mobil membuatnya menunduk dalam agar pria manis itu tidak melihatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh," maki Sungmin kesal saat dia mengingat tugasnya yang terkena kopi.

"Jika saja hantu bodoh itu tidak menumpahkan kopi ditugasku, pasti hari ini sudah selesai setengah. Dasar bodoh!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa tanpa suara mendengar makian Sungmin, itu berarti Sungmin masih mengingatnya.

"Aku harap dia tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku," desis Sungmin kesal. Dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampus dengan Kyuhyun yang masih bersembunyi di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun masih tetap mengikuti Sungmin secara diam-diam. Dia merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika Sungmin bertemu Donghae? Kyuhyun harus kembali menyusun rencana agar mereka tidak bisa berdua.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun terlambat. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat muncul begitu saja di hadapan Sungmin dan menggandeng lengannya. Kyuhyun tambah ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat dia melihat Sungmin yang tidak menolak sama sekali saat di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa anak itu sungguh bodoh!" gerutu Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menolak di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke mobil," ujar Kyuhyun muak. Dia melayang kembali menuju parkiran dan memasuki—menembus mobil Sungmin.

Di mobil, Kyuhyun terus berdecak bosan. Dia memperhatikan setiap benda yang ada di dalam mobil Sungmin dengan malas. Di raihnya tas Sungmin yang sepertinya sengaja ditinggal dan melihat-lihat isinya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet Sungmin yang tebal dan membukanya. Setumpuk uang kertas tertata rapi di dompet itu dan surat-surat penting di sisi yang lain.

"Dia begitu di manja orangtuanya," gumam Kyuhyun yang kembali melihat-lihat isi tas Sungmin, dikeluarkannya setumpuk kertas milik Sungmin yang ia ketahui adalah tugasnya. Sudah seperempat selesai. Kembali rasa bersalah menggerogoti Kyuhyun. Sosok itu sungguh tidak berniat melakukannya.

"Hah tidak ada yang penting. Dia itu sepertinya tidak tertarik menjadi pewaris Sendbill ya?" decak Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa maksudmu pewaris Sendbill?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sungmin yang sangat jelas terdengar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari pria manis itu dengan panik sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Sungmin tengah berdiri di luar mobil dengan Donghae yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yeah, kau pewaris perusahaan Sendbill, kan?"

Kyuhyun lega. Sangat lega. Ternyata Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan Donghae, pria manis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobilnya. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun bersembunyi dan menunggu mereka selesai bicara. Tapi nampaknya mereka tidak akan selesai karena Sungmin dan Donghae sudah memasuki mobil.

"Ah ya aku pewaris Sendbill. Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin sembari memasang seatbeltnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan isi tasnya berserakan. "Astaga!"

Donghae yang mendengar pekikan Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut melihat isi tas Sungmin yang berserakan.

"Ada pencuri!"

"Tahan sebentar, Min. Kita cek dulu apakah benar-benar dicuri," ujar Donghae dan segera mengambil tas Sungmin beserta isi-isinya.

Donghae dan Sungmin bersamaan memeriksanya. Beberapa saat kemudian helaan nafas lega dari Sungmin terdengar.

"Tidak ada yang dicuri. Syukurlah," ujar Sungmin lega. Dia kembali memasukan semua isi tasnya dan meletekannya di belakang. Namun Donghae menariknya lengannya hingga Sungmin sedikit terjungkal ke arah Donghae. Posisi Sungmin begitu dekat dengan Donghae, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Hening sesaat.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar karena dia tidak bisa melihat dari bagasi kini penasaran dengan keheningan yang terjadi. Dia menegakan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jantung Kyuhyun seolah berhenti. Yang dilihatnya adalah jarak wajah Donghae dan Sungmin yang sangat dekat, dan Donghae yang mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun panas. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sungmin menoleh kearahnya dan sedetik kemudian sosok Kyuhyun telah melayang pergi secepat yang sosok itu bisa.

Donghae membuka matanya saat merasakan Sungmin menoleh—seolah menolak untuk dicium. Dia menatap bingung pada pria manis yang tengah menatap ke belakang mereka dengan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sungmin?" tanya Donghae menahan rasa kesalnya. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan malah tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Tidak ada," gumam Sungmin sedikit gemetar, "maafkan aku."

Sungmin membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai menyalakan mobil.

"Tadi kau melihat hantu?" tanya Donghae sembari terkekeh. Dia melirik Sungmin geli. Dasar aneh, batin Donghae.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Sungmin tak bersemangat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, Sungmin terus memikirkan apakah sosok yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar Kyuhyun atau bukan. Jika itu Kyuhyun, berarti sampai saat ini dia masih menguntitku? Begitulah pertanyaan yang terus melintas di kepala Sungmin. Mengapa dia terlihat marah? Batinnya lagi.

Sungmin yang sudah bertekat untuk tidak peduli pada sosok itu lagi kini tanpa sadar mulai khawatir padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melayang gelisah di pinggir jalan raya yang entah menuju kemana. Dia menatap sekeliling yang baginya tampak familiar.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia kembali melayang mengikuti nalurinya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung megah dengan berpuluh-puluh lantai.

"Astaga.." Kyuhyun mendongak menatap gedung itu penuh rasa rindu.

"Gedungku!" teriak Kyuhyun seolah dia baru bertemu orang yang sangat dia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyuhyun melayang memasuki gedung yang merupakan kantor perusahaan miliknya, Cho Corporation. Di pintu depan, dia bertemu karyawan sekaligus teman dekatnya, Changmin. Meski teman dekatnya tidak tahu keberadaannya, dia tetap menyapa sang teman dekat. Kyuhyun merasa aneh, karena sudah lama dia tidak menyapa Changmin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menyapanya. Yeah.. aku baru sadar dulu aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," gumam Kyuhyun datar.

Dia kembali melayang ke lantai atas, menuju ruangan kerjanya. Ruangan dimana ia menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk bekerja. Sesampainya, segera saja Kyuhyun menembus pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang hyung yang sedang bekerja di balik meja kerjanya. Terletak papan nama Kim Yesung di sudut meja tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Dia menatap meja kerjanya sendiri yang kosong dan penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang belum di tanda tangani.

"Apakah Yesung hyung tidak ingin membantuku menanda tanganinya?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Itu adalah dokumen yang benar-benar harus di tanda tangani oleh sang CEO."

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap Yesung yang masih bekerja di balik meja kerjanya. Hyung anehnya itu bisa mendengarnya?

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau lupa aku punya penglihatan?" Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengetik, kemudian menatap lurus pada sosok transparan Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidat. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Yesung memang orang aneh yang mempunyai penglihatan. Kyuhyun melayang mendekati Yesung.

"Aku tersesat dan aku menemukan gedung ini," ujar Kyuhyun mencoba jujur, "aku lupa kalau kau bisa melihat hantu, hyung."

"Apa maksudmu tersesat? Ini kantormu. Sangat aneh jika kau tersesat di dalam kantormu sendiri," ujar Yesung datar. Dia melepas kacamatanya lalu meletakannya dengan hati-hati. Dia kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu ini kantorku, tapi aku tersesat dari rumahku," Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu rumahmu? Kau lupa rumahmu?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Rumahku! Rumah Sungmin!"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung jengkel. Dia mulai menjelaskan kembali, "sangat susah menjelaskannya. Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita bertemu lagi," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia berbalik dan melayang mendekati pintu.

"Apa kau.. mati?" tanya Yesung hati-hati membuat Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak.. mati."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah sakit. Kau harus segera sadar," ujar Yesung. Dia berdiri mendekati sosok adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Sungmin.. menungguku," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berbohong. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menunggunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sungmin dapat melihatmu? Kau bertemu Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu Di raihnya knop pintu namun lengannya tergantung begitu saja dia sadar dia cukup menembus pintu tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi dulu Yesung hyung. Aku berjanji akan kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Sungmin. Dan saat itu aku akan kembali lagi pada ragaku. Tenanglah," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Eugene?"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat kenangan-kenangan dahulu kembali muncul.

"Eu—eugene?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata. Dia berbalik dan menatap Yesung tajam, "Eugene noona kembali?"

Yesung mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut mengatakan hal ini. Tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, jadi sekalian saja.

"Yeah, dia menjengukmu," Yesung melanjutkan, "dia semalam menjagamu, kau tahu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Haruskah dia ke rumah sakit? Tetapi Kyuhyun kembali teringat pada Sungmin yang akan disakiti oleh Donghae.

"Aku.. akan ke rumah sakit."

Yesung tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Sungguh dia merindukan adik sepupunya itu.

"Tapi hanya sebentar. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Eugene noona benar-benar ada," lanjut Kyuhyun membuat senyuman di bibir Yesung sedikit meluntur.

"Yeah.. tak apa. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali menemui Sungmin," ujar Yesung. Semoga kau tidak kembali terpuruk, Kyuhyun-ah.

"Aku tak akan seperti dulu, hyung. Percayalah. Aku sudah memiliki Sungmin, bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun semangat, "ayo ke rumah sakit!"

"Ayo."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka membuat Yesung kalang kabut mencari handphonenya dan menempelkannya di telinga seolah dia sedang menelepon.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, hyung?" tanya Changmin—yang tadi membuka pintu.

"Temanku—ah ya baiklah, aku tutup dulu—" Yesungpun kembali bertingkah seolah sedang menutup telepon.

"kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?!" seru Yesung kesal.

"Hehe maaf bos! Kau ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun? Aku ikut!" ujar Changmin sembari nyengir lebar, "kau tahu, kan? Kami teman dekat—dulu."

Yesung tersenyum maklum, "kalian selalu teman dekat."

"Ayo," Yesung memberi isyarat pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun untukmengikutinya menuju rumah sakit.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah melupakan kemarahannya karena kejadian yang terjadi di mobil Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Di mobil, Kyuhyun terus saja memikirkan Eugene. Wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya di masa lalu dan wanita yang mencampakannya di masa lalu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak padanya nanti bahwa dia benar-benar terpuruk, benar-benar merasa kesepian karena wanita itu.

"Aku mendengar kau menyebutkan ada Eugene di rumah sakit saat di ruangan tadi. Siapa Eugene?" tanya Changmin pada Yesung yang tengah mengemudi.

"Seseorang yang pernah ada di masa lalu Kyuhyun," jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi, dia merasa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun terlalu tertutup. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun. Sampai dia menjauhimu pun dia tidak bercerita."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia menerawang pada masa-masa dimana Kyuhyun sangat terpuruk. Dia selalu bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun begitu, ada masalah apa, tapi sang teman tidak pernah menjawab, bahkan dia menjauhinya. Namun Changmin memaklumi itu.

"Kurasa setelah sadar, Kyuhyun akan kembali seperti dulu. Dan akan lebih terbuka. Aku harap," ujar Yesung yakin.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku perhatikan Kyuhyun tidak sedingin dulu. Dia tampak.. mulai berubah," ujar Changmin lagi tanpa tahu orang yang dibicarakannya sedang mendengar di belakang.

"Dia memang berubah. Dan aku kembali yakin, setelah sadar Kyuhyun akan benar-benar kembali seperti dulu," ujar Yesung yakin. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana berbinarnya Kyuhyun saat membahas Sungmin.

"Kau sangat yakin, ya?"

"Tentu saja, hahaha."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa masih banyak yang peduli padanya selain kakak sepupunya—Yesung. Sosok itu sedikit merasa bersalah pada sang teman lama—Changmin— yang pernah dia jauhi. Kyuhyun merasa Yesung benar, setelah sadar, dia harus berubah. Dia tahu siapa yang dapat merubahnya.

Hanya Sungmin seorang.

Kyuhyun yakin kehidupannya kembali seperti dulu setelah dia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sungminlah yang dapat kembali mewarnai kembali hidupnya.

.

.

"Sudah siap besok?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu Sungmin, mengobrol biasa.

Sekilas pipi Sungmin memerah mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan besok bersama Donghae, berkencan. Ya, besok hari Minggu dan besok mereka berjanji akan berkencan.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas dan menutupi wajahnya yang tampak memerah. Donghae menyeringai melihatnya—tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin.

"Kau manis sekali, Minnie-ah," puji Donghae sembari kembali menyeringai, "aku menyukainya."

Wajah Sungmin kembali semakin memerah, dia menjawab dengan gugup, "te—terima kasih, Hae."

"Ya, besok kau harus membuatku terpukau," ujar Donghae sekali lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Donghae sedang menatapnya dalam. Sungmin seolah meleleh dibuatnya. Pria manis itu segera menutup matanya ketika Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu, namun bayangan Kyuhyun yang tampak marah dan sakit hati melintas di kepala Sungmin. Entah mengapa Sungmin menjadi takur. Dengan segera Sungmin menolak ciuman Donghae sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

"M-maafkan aku," gumam Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba teringat hantu itu? Batinnya kesal.

"Ah ya, tak apa," ujar Donghae sedikit kecewa sembari melebarkan jarak mereka.

Suasana pun menjadi canggung. Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya, mencari cara agar dapat bebas dari ketercanggungan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sepertinya kau tampak lelah," ujar Donghae sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah? Arraseo," gumam Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin bersama Donghae, tapi sepertinya Donghae benar, dia kelelahan.

Sungmin mengantar Donghae sampai ke depan pagar. Dia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Donghae perlahan menjauh. Sungmin menatap mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan lalu kembali masuk ke rumah.

Sungmin membiarkan saja bekas minuman dan makanan di ruang tamu. Dia tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya. Pria manis itu ingin tenang sekarang, ingin istirahat.

Sungmin memasuki kamar yang bernuansa merah muda itu dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali membukanya saat bayangan Kyuhyun yang tampak marah kembali melintas di pikirannya.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Sungmin frustasi. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun yang muncul.

"Aku bisa gila!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Dia segera duduk dan kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku?!" bentak Sungmin pada ruangan itu. Dia menatap sekelilingnya berharap ada sosok Kyuhyun melayang disana, namun nihil. Hanya ada seekor cicak yang merayap di dinding.

"Kemana perginya anak itu? Mengapa dia tampak marah tadi?" gumam Sungmin mulai penasaran. Dengan cepat dia mengambil buku dan pulpen lalu mulai mencorat-coret kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa Cho Kyuhyun marah.

Setengah jam berlalu. Otak Sungmin benar-benar lelah hingga dia memutuskan beristirahat sebentar. Dilihatnya hasil analisisnya tentang Mengapa Cho Kyuhyun Marah.

**Kyuhyun marah karena aku mengusirnya.**

**Kyuhyun marah karena aku marah padanya.**

**Kyuhyun marah karena aku tidak ingin membantunya lagi.**

**Kyuhyun marah karena aku melihatnya tadi.**

**Kyuhyun marah karena aku hampir berciuman dengan Donghae.**

"Tunggu. Mengapa dia harus marah kalau aku berciuman dengan Donghae?" gumam Sungmin bingung, "ah bukan ini alasannya," ujarnya sembari mencoret alasan terakhir. Dan dia kembali melanjutkan menganalisis alasan-alasan yang lain.

"Ah ini melelahkan!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Dia melempar buku dan pulpennya lalu menghempaskan diri di kasur.

"Aku bisa gila memikirkannya!" teriak Sungmin sekali lagi sembari memukul-mukul bantal.

"Lagipula mengapa aku harus memikirkannya?" gumam Sungmin kesal.

"MENYEBALKAN!"

Prang!

Sungmin terlonjak mendengar suara pecahan beling yang terdengar dari ruang tamu. Sejenak Sungmin berharap itu Kyuhyun, namun ia menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran tentang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil sapu yang bertengger di dekat pintu. Berjaga-jaga jika itu adalah pencuri. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu kamarnya dan mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu.

"HYAA!" Sungmin mengacungkan tongkat sapunya dan bersiap melawan pencuri, namun ternyata yang dilihatnya hanyalah seekor kucing dengan kaki yang terluka karena pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

"Astaga Sen!" pekik Sungmin. Dia melempar sapunya dan bergegas menggendong kucing gemuk kotor yang sedang terluka itu.

"Kemana saja kau?! Mengapa kau begitu kotor? Aku mencarimu, Sen!" pekik Sungmin menyedihkan. Dia membawa Sen ke dapur dan mulai mengobati luka sang kucing.

"Mengapa kau memecahkan gelas? Benar-benar kebiasaan. Kukira itu Kyu—pencuri," ujar Sungmin yang hampir menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Ah Sen.. aku rindu padamu," ujar Sungmin sembari mengelus bulu Sen yang tampak kotor.

"Kau tahu? Selama kau kabur, aku bertemu hantu yang menyebalkan. Hantu gila," curhat Sungmin saat dia sedang memandikan kucingnya, "jangan bergerak Sen!"

Sen terus mengeong menolak dimandikan. Tapi Sungmin tetap memaksa memandikan kucing itu, "tapi sekarang dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Kuharap dia tenang."

Sen kembali mengeong dan memberontak membuat Sungmin kesal setengah mati.

"Sen, jangan membuatku kesal. Aku janji setelah kau mandi, kita akan jalan-jalan seperti dulu," ujar Sungmin menyakinkan, kemudian dia melanjutkan memandikan kucingnya yang kotor.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin mengeringkan bulu-bulu Sen yang sekarang telah bersih. Sen sudah tidak memberontak lagi, dia meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Sungmin.

"Apakah perjalananmu selama kabur begitu menyeramkan? Kau menhadi sangat kotor seperti tadi. Aku khawatir tahu," gumam Sungmin pada kucingnya. Dia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku sampai lupa mencarimu.. karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan mengurusi hantu tak tahu terimakasih," hantu yang dimaksud Sungmin tentu saja adalah Kyuhyun. Dia begitu kesal karena dia mengabaikan kucing kesayangannya hanya karena Kyuhyun.

"Kau jangan kabur lagi. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sen. Meskipun aku lupa siapa yang telah memberikanmu kepadaku. Tapi aku akan mencari orang itu nanti dan berterimakasih karena telah memberi hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat cantik," ujar Sungmin sembari mencium kucingnya dengan sayang.

Sungmin dan kucingnya terus berjalan hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit, Seoul Hospital. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku dan kemudian mengajak Sen bermain.

Terlalu asik bermain bersama kucingnya membuat hari begitu cepat berlalu. Sungmin menggendong Sen, mengajak kucing kesayangannya untuk pulang.

"Sudah sore, Sen. Ayo pulang," ujar Sungmin. Dia menoleh sekali lagi pada gedung Seoul Hospital. Entah mengapa, hati nuraninya menyuruhnya memasuki rumah sakit itu. Tapi Sungmin mengabaikannya. Dia melanjutkan berjalan pulang dengan Sen yang berada di gendongannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah mobil terparkir rapi dan kemudian Yesung, Changmin dan jiwa-tanpa-tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki Seoul Hospital, tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

.

To Be Continued or Delete?

.

Hyaaaaaa saya updatenya lama ya? Mianhae ne saya kemarin-kemarin lagi sibuk ngurusin SMA. Alhamdulillah saya lulus test di SMA yang saya mau :D dan bentar lagi saya bakal jadi putih abu-abuuu.

Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankan! Semoga tahan sampe sore ya :p kkkk

Gimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan kah? Hehehe gapapa kan saya update di bulan puasa XD gaada bahayanya kok di ff ini kkk. Saya sengaja meminimalis(?) kyumin moment disini, bukan karena apa, tapi memang sesuai alur kyuminnya jauh-jauhan dulu(?) kkk. Semoga readerdeul suka dengan chapter ini ^^

Makasih banyak yang udah review di ch sebelumnya. Review untuk chapter ini ditungguuu.

Hehe see you next chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Loving Ghost

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast

Romance, Fantasy

Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hebat hingga dia di rawat dirumah sakit. Secara ajaib jiwa Kyuhyun terpisah dari tubuhnya dan malah berada di rumah Sungmin. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat melihat sesosok roh berada di rumahnya? Apalagi roh itu selalu membawa kesialan saat bersama Sungmin.

All cast belong to God

The story belong to me

Boys Love! Typo(s). Dont like dont read. I've warned you.

Happy reading~!

.

Kyuhyun melayang mengikuti Yesung dan Changmin yang berjalan di depannya. Dia sungguh gelisah sekarang. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sangat malas bertemu dengan Eugene. Tapi dia penasaran.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruang rawat VIP. Yesung beranjak membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti Changmin. Kyuhyun melayang menembus pintu tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam, dia sedikit terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Eugene noona?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia melayang mendekati Eugene, melewati Yesung yang hendak membangunkan wanita itu.

"Eugene, bangunlah," ujar Yesung sembari sedikit mengguncang tubuh Eugene.

Eugene membuka matanya perlahan. Dia sedikit terkekeh saat menyadari dia malah tertidur di sofa, "ah, maafkan aku."

"Ya, ini Changmin. Teman Kyuhyun," ujar Yesung memperkenalkan Changmin. Changmin menunduk pada Eugene.

Kyuhyun hanya tercengang memperhatikan Eugene. Mantan kakak kelas dan teman dekatnya itu masih sangat cantik seperti dulu. Senyumannya bahkan masih membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan Eugene.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung mendekati ranjang dimana tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring. Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada perkembangan. Dia masih begitu.." gumam Eugene. Dia masih terduduk di sofa membuat Kyuhyun makin leluasa menatapnya.

"Aku rindu padanya," ujar Changmin tiba-tiba, "sudah lama kami tidak main bersama."

"Kyuhyun akan sadar dalam waktu dekat," gumam Yesung.

"Yesungie, kau bisa meramal? Kukira kau hanya bisa melihat makhluk halus," sela Eugene sembari tertawa pelan.

"Noona, bahkan tawamu masih seperti dulu," gumam Kyuhyun terpesona. Dia masih betah menatap wajah wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Terserah apa katamu," ujar Yesung sedikit kesal, "apa kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu aku merindukannya. Sudah lama aku tidak bercanda dengannya," ujar Eugene sembari mengenang masa-masa saat dia bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun juga merindukanmu," ujar Yesung sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Dia pasti merindukanku," ujar Eugene sembari terkekeh.

"Hyung! Kau mempermalukanku!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Yesung membuat pria itu berjengit kaget dan mengusap telinganya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aniya, kurasa Kyuhyun sedang marah," jawab Yesung, tawa palsu terdengar darinya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam sedetik setelah itu memalingkan pandangan sebelum Changmin dan Eugene menyadari keanehannya.

"Kyuhyun merindukanmu," ujar Yesung sekali lagi, "dia selalu menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

"Hyung, jangan membual! Aku kan hanya menceritakan tentang Sungmin padamu!" seru Kyuhyun sekali lagi, namun Yesung menahannya.

"Bukankah dia hanya menceritakan tentang Lee Sungmin?" tanya Eugene bingung.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Darimana Eugene noona tahu tentang Sungmin? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah kau tahu," gumam Yesung.

"Tentu aku tahu, bukankah kau yang memberitahuku?" tanya Eugene bingung, "kau benar-benar aneh."

Mendengarnya membuat Kyuhyun kesal sendiri. Ditatapnya Yesung dengan tajam dan marah. Yang ditatap hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat. Dia sibuk memainkan handphone.

"Astaga.." gumam Kyuhyun, "hyung, aku pergi sekarang. Kau benar-benar mempermalukan aku. Aku permisi. Ah ya, tolong antarkan guci yang ada di kantorku nanti ya ke rumah Sungmin. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu dimana alamatnya," ujar Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, dia mencoba berpamitan dengan Eugene dan Changmin walaupun dia tahu mereka tak akan mendengar.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menggerutu habis-habisan.

"Apa maksudnya membocorkan rahasiaku?! Dia bahkan memberitahu tentang Sungmin! Dasar bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Dia melayang keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari sudah gelap.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun lalu dia melayang cepat menuju tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal dimana.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap hingga rumahnya begitu gelap karena tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Sungmin meraba dinding mencari saklar, tangannya masih menggendong sang kucing.

"Aishh kenapa aku bisa lupa menyalakan lampu sih," gerutu Sungmin saat rumahnya telah terang berjalan ke kamarnya, namun tampak ada yang aneh di ruang tamunya. Ada sebuah guci bertengger di dekat sofa. Sungmin teringat kalau Kyuhyun memecahkan guci milik ibunya. Tapi mengapa guci itu muncul kembali?

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget hingga Sen, kucingnya melompat jatuh dan berlari ke bawah kursi. Sungmin berbalik dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang balas menatap dengan bodoh.

"Kenapa kau disini lagi?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Dia mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan beranjak menuju ruang dapur. Kyuhyun melayang mengikutinya.

"Aku sudah mengganti guci ibumu. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin," ujar Kyuhyun, "maafkan aku ya?"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tampak berfikir sejenak. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Darimana kau dapat guci itu?" alih-alih memaafkan, Sungmin malah bertanya dengan dingin, walaupun dia masih sedikit penasaran.

"Aku.. aku mencurinya. Ayolah aku mencuri dari rumah seseorang yang baik," ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan, "maafkan aku ya?"

"Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu," ujar Sungmin singkat. Pikirannya masih bingung dengan guci itu, namun Sungmin tidak peduli lagi. Asalkan guci ibunya kembali. Dia kembali mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Ditinggalkannya Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah. Kyuhyun masih tetap mengikutinya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi. Kau pegang janjiku, Sungmin-ah," kata Kyuhyun. Didekatinya kembali sang pujaan hati.

"Ini sudah berkali-kali kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar Sungmin. Dia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Aku berjanji! Akan menjadi anak baik. Untukmu," seru Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Sungmin kembali tampak berfikir. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia memaafkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan mengganggu kencanku dengan Donghae besok," ujar Sungmin, dengan nada dingin lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian," ujar Kyuhyun frustasi. Dia menatap memelas pada Sungmin yang kini sedang meminum air putih.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar memaafkanmu," ujar Sumgmin final.

"Benarkah? Woah terima kasih Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun semangat, "jadi, aku bisa tetap bersamamu kan?"

"Tentu. Sampai aku menemukan rumah sakit dimana kau berada," kata Sungmin. Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Kyu, bantu aku."

"Bantu apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dia mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang mengacak isi lemari pakaiannya.

"Bantu aku mencari baju yang bagus," gumam Sungmin sembari memilah pakaian mana yang akan ia kenakan besok.

"Untuk kencan dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Dia ikut memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari Sungmin.

"Umm iya!" Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Dia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, "bantu aku ya?"

Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan sanggup menolak permintaan lelaki di depannya. Dia mengangguk pasrah dan kemudian sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kemeja berwarna biru lembut, "warnanya bagus. Dan cocok untukmu yang manis."

"Menurutku itu tidak terlalu bagus," gumam Sungmin sembari menunduk menutupi rona merah di pipinya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya manis.

"Kau tidak suka biru ya? Padahal aku suka," gumam Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, kemudian dia menunjuk kemeja simple berwarna merah muda yang pasti sangat manis jika dikenakan oleh Sungmin, "bagaimana dengan yang itu?"

Sungmin menatap kemeja yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, matanya berbinar menatap kemeja itu, "aku juga berfikir untuk mengenakan itu. Sangat manis!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dia senang saat melihat Sungmin yang berbinar cerah itu, "kalau begitu kenakan itu saja."

Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin menunduk sedih. Dia menatap kemeja merah muda itu dengan sedih, "tapi Donghae tidak suka warna merah muda."

Kyuhyun menahan desisan marahnya. Dia kembali memilih-milih kemeja yang cocok untuk Sungmin. Tidak bisakah kau tidak membahas Donghae di depanku? Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau nyamannya pakai yang mana," ujar Kyuhyun. Tersirat sedikit nada kesal di ucapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Sungmin dengan santainya. Anak ini sangat tidak peka.

"Kau tadi berciuman dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Dia menyadari Sungmin meliriknya sekilas, Kyuhyun tetap stay cool.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?" tantang Sungmin. Dia tersenyum miring.

Walaupun yang dikatakan Sungmin itu benar, Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan berkata, "aku hanya bertanya."

"Benarkah? Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu," goda Sungmin, senyum jahil tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Terserah padamu. Aku ingin pergi saja," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Dia melayang cepat keluar kamar.

"Ya! Mau kemana?!" panggil Sungmin, kemudian dia terkikik geli.

"Aigoo."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap, dengan kaos biru langit dan dilapisi sweater putih serta kaki yang dibalut jeans.

"Bagaimana" tanya Sungmin yang sedang mematut dirinya di cermin pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat imut," ujar Kyuhyun dengan jujur. Sosok itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Padahal menurutku penampilan ini terlalu sederhana dan simple," gumam Sungmin pelan, "apa Donghae akan suka?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Kau sudah sangat manis, Min. Menurutku kau sudah sangat manis, batin Kyuhyun menjerit. Dia melayang keluar kamar Sungmin, "aku diluar saja, ya."

"Kau ikut?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dia mematut dirinya di cermin, sekali lagi menatap pantulan dirinya yang memang sudah sangat manis.

"Hmm sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang akan bersenang-senang dengan Donghae," gumam Kyuhyun, tersirat nada cemburu dan kecewa disana. Namun sekali lagi, Sungmin adalah anak yang tidak peka. Dia menyadari nada bicara Kyuhyun aneh, tapi dia pikir Kyuhyun hanya sedang tidak enak , apa sosok arwah bisa tidak enak badan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau jaga rumah ya. Jangan sampai ada pencuri," pesan Sungmin. Dia segera keluar setelah mendengar suara deru mobil dari luar halaman.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas lalu melayang mengikuti Sungmin ke depan Mobil Donghae telah bertengger di depan pagar rumah Sungmin dengan Donghae yang bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Sungmin sedikit berlari mendekati Donghae saat setelah dia memastikan pintu telah dikunci. Ingat, Kyuhyun hanya akan menembus pintu ataupun dinding jika ia ingin masuk.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Donghae sembari tersenyum dengan tampannya.

Sungmin yang melihat senyum itu tentu begitu bahagia. Dia mengangguk semangat sembari menggandeng lengan Donghae. Sedetik terlihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah Donghae namun detik berikutnya dia telah kembali memasang wajah pura-pura senangnya. "Aku sudah siap," ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo," Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Lalu dia memutar dan masuk ke jok pengemudi. Tak lama, mobil itu bergerak menjauhi rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tampang kesal.

Kyuhyun mendecih keras. Dia muak dengan Donghae dan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu buta. Mungkin, pernyataan cinta itu buta memang benar adanya. Dengan sangat berat hati Kyuhyun akui itu.

"Setelah mempermainkan Sungmin dia akan mencampakan anak itu? Cih. Sungguh pria tak tahu diri," gumam Kyuhyun sebal. Dia melayang meninggalkan rumah Sungmin dan melayang menuju rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari sana, Seoul Hospital.

Sesampainya disana, sosok itu segera melayang memasuki rumah sakit yang sangat besar itu. Kyuhyun sudah sangat hapal dimana letak ruangannya hingga dia bisa begitu santai menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan ruangan dan segera masuk menembus pintu. Di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada raganya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan infus dan beberapa alat lain yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Apa tidak ada orang disini? Kemana Eugene noona?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Eugene adalah teman masa lalu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pernah terikat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Eugene. Yeah, Kyuhyun pernah menyukai wanita itu. Tapi Eugene dengan terang-terangan menolak pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Kyuhyun melayang mendekati raganya. Dia memandang sejenak sosok tampan itu, mengagumi betapa tampan dirinya.

"Pantas saja banyak yang menyukaimu, kau ternyata tampan," gumam Kyuhyun begitu percaya diri. Seringai lebar tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun.

Namun sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu membingungkan muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat sadar?

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa sadar?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia menatap bingung pada raganya, "apa aku harus menyatu dengan ragaku?"

Sedikit berdebar, Kyuhyun mencoba pemikirannya itu. Dia mencoba menembus jari raganya dengan jari arwahnya. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat di percaya terjadi. Jari Kyuhyun bergerak sangat pelan.

"Aku merasa secercah rasa kehidupan," ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ingin rasanya dia merasuki raganya, namun Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin. Dia masih harus membuat Sungmin menyukai sosoknya baru dia akan kembali pada raganya. Kyuhyun menarik lagi jarinya dari raganya hingga perasaan menyenangkan itu hilang tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum boleh sadar," gumam Kyuhyun. Dia melayang menjauhi raganya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa yang mendorongnya untuk kembali pada tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu.

Cklek

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter dan Yesung tengah memasuki ruangan. Yesung berbalik menutup pintu di belakangnya, sebelumnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sosok adik sepupunya itu.

Kyuhyun melayang ke pojokan memperhatikan mereka. Dokter terlihat sedang memeriksa keadaan tubuh Kyuhyun sedangkan Yesung diam menunggu, bertingkah seolah dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun disana. Matanya menatap lurus pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Seharusnya dia sudah sadar. Tubuhnya sudah membaik," ujar Dokter memecah keheningan. Dia berbalik menatap Yesung.

"Benarkah? Dia memang tampak sudah membaik. Tapi mengapa belum sadar juga?" tanya Yesung berpura-pura seolah tidak tahu apapun.

"Kami masih memeriksanya. Ini sungguh aneh," ujar sang dokter tampak kelelahan.

"Dia akan sadar nanti," gumam Yesung meyakinkan, "terima kasih dokter."

"Baiklah, saya permisi Tuan Kim," setelah membungkuk hormat, dokter itu keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Yesung yang kini menatap sosok arwah Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Cepat kembali!" desis Yesung menahan marah. Ekspresinya memang tenang, tapi hatinya bergejolak ingin meledakan amarah karena Kyuhyun yang terlihat bermain-main.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sampai Sungmin yang membawaku kembali kesini," ujar Kyuhyun santai. Dia melayang tanpa beban mendekati pintu, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau pikir Sungmin akan mempercayaimu? Dia hanya akan menganggapmu hantu gila yang tersesat, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berhenti, dia berbalik menatap kakak sepupunya dengan marah, sosok itu merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Yesung yang mengatakannya hantu gila yang tersesat.

"Aku bukan hantu gila yang tersesat," desis Kyuhyun marah.

"Lalu apa? Kau secara tiba-tiba muncul di rumah Sungmin, itu tersesat namanya. Aku yakin sebelum kau tidak sadarkan diri saat kecelakaan itu kau tidak memikirkan apa-apa tentang Sungmin," ujar Yesung tenang. Dia masih menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Kau salah. Kau sangat salah. Aku bahkan berharap aku masih dapat melihat Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat itu," ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan saat kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya terjadi.

"Jadi, kau berfikir ini karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati mempertemukanmu dengan Sungmin? Kau bahkan baru mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Tuhan memang baik ya," gumam Yesung. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, ini terlalu jauh dari akal sehat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Kurasa Tuhan memberikan ini semua karena Dia ingin menyadarkan betapa pengecutnya dirimu. Selama kau sehat kau hanya mencari-cari tentang Sungmin melalui suruhanmu tanpa mau mencari sendiri. Nyalimu terlalu ciut hanya untuk berkenalan dengan seorang pria manis.

"Aku bersikeras menyuruhmu kembali ke tubuhmu agar kau dapat mengejar Sungmin sepenuhnya, jika kau masih mengejar Sungmin dengan sosok arwahmu itu, Sungmin tidak akan bisa melihatmu sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan tetap melihatmu sebagai sosok hantu menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar apa yang Yesung ucapkan. Semuanya benar. Dia harus mengejar Sungmin seutuhnya. Kyuhyun menunduk dalam mencoba memikirkan semuanya. Baru dia pikirkan kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa berada di rumah Sungmin. Itu semua hanya karena Tuhan ingin mengingatkannya bahwa dia terlalu pengecut?

"Aku.. akan pikirkan."

Hanya itulah yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Dia melayang meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit pada kakak sepupunya. Dia ingin memikirkan semua matang-matang.

Kejeniusan Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang. Dia malah tampak bodoh sekarang. Sungmin benar-benar merubah semuanya, pria manis itu merubah seluruh hidupnya. Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat dingin dan terkesan tidak bisa bersosialisasi kini semenjak jatuh cinta pada pria manis yang dia temui di sebuah acara menjadi terlihat lebih ramah, walaupun hanya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Pria manis itu bahkan merubah Kyuhyun menjadi pria yang begitu pengecut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Bahkan perasaannya kali ini yang ia rasakan melebihi rasa yang pernah ia rasakan dulu kepada Eugene.

Sungmin telah membuat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pria yang tampak bodoh. Kyuhyun memang baru menyadari akan hal itu, namun dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai sensasi dimana dia merasa bodoh karena Sungmin. Dia benar-benar sudah mencintai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melayang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Sungmin. Pikirannya pun ikut melayang entah kemana. Bayangan Sungmin yang sekarang sedang bersama Donghae melintas di kepalanya. Bayangan Sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia dengan perlakuan palsu Donghae tampak di pikirannya. Kyuhyun merasa panas karena terbakar rasa cemburu.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memikirkan apa yang Yesung ucapkan tadi. Dia memang tidak akan bisa membuat Sungmin jatuh padanya hanya dengan dirinya yang belum sempurna yang hanya sesosok arwah yang terpisah dari raganya. Dia akan membuat Sungmin jatuh hati padanya dan dia akan membuat pria manis itu bahagia bersamanya.

Kyuhyun sekarang telah memutuskan. Dia akan kembali ke rumah sakit dan akan berusaha untuk sadar kembali agar dia bisa mengejar sang pujaan hati sepenuhnya.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ini adalah kencan yang sangat menyakitkan. Baru tadi dia tersenyum bahagia bersama Donghae, namun sekarang dia harus merasakan sakit hati.

Donghae secara terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dia hanya mempermainkan Sungmin dan mengajaknya kencan karena sebuah taruhan.

"Ini terlalu cepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu jauh menyakiti anak polos yang terlampau bodoh sepertimu. Kumohon mengertilah," ujar Donghae tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Pria tampan itu menatap Sungmin yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Kau bercanda kan?" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya. Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap mata Donghae, mencari kebohongan disana. Namun nihil, Sungmin tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Donghae benar-benar hanya mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah di terimanya.

"Sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh, sebaiknya aku mengatakannya lebih awal," ujar Donghae santai.

"Kau bodoh," tanpa disadari air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi chubbynya dan jatuh begitu saja di kepalan tangannya.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Sungmin bahkan tidak percaya tadi dia telah menghabiskan waktu indah dengan pria yang disukainya. Tapi pria itu malah mencampakannya. Begitu kejam.

"Aku turun."

Sungmin segera keluar dari mobil itu tanpa memandang kembali ke dalam mobil. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. Dia memasuki rumahnya dan membanting pintunya.

"Bodoh," gumam Sungmin pelan. Ya, dia sangat bodoh. Dia bodoh menangisi pria brengsek seperti Donghae. Dia bodoh karena begitu buta dengan sifat Donghae yang begitu suka mempermainkan orang. Dan Sungmin menyadari kebodohan terbesarnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah mengatakan rencana Donghae yang akan menyakitinya.

"Andai aku mendengarkan dia," gumam Sungmin pelan.

Dan Sungmin menyesal. Dia memandang sekelilimg ruangan mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Dia perlahan berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memanggil dalam hening, "Kyuhyun-ah."

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab semua panggilan Sungmin. Sekali lagi pria itu memanggil, namun lagi, hanya angin yang menjawab semuanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana kau?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Dia merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin.

"Apa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" lirih Sungmin. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Baru kali ini dia merasa sendiri, dia butuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru menyadari semuanya, dia baru menyadari kalau dia begitu membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

**.**

TBC

.

Yoss! Mengecewakan ya? T.T

Iya kok saya tau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan ;;-;; saya masih belajar buat nulis ff biar feelnya kerasa. Jadi maklumin ya kalo ff ini gini amat :"D

Updatenya kelamaan gak? Wkwk udah satu bulan.-.

Btw makasih yg udah review! Aku blm bisa bales review readers tercinta, tapi aku baca review kalian kok :3 makasih banyak ya untuk yg udh review :D

Nah! Review untuk chapter ini ditunggu! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Loving Ghost

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast

Romance, Fantasy

Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hebat hingga dia di rawat dirumah sakit. Secara ajaib jiwa Kyuhyun terpisah dari tubuhnya dan malah berada di rumah Sungmin. Apa reaksi Sungmin saat melihat sesosok roh berada di rumahnya? Apalagi roh itu selalu membawa kesialan saat bersama Sungmin.

All cast belong to God The story belong to me

Boys Love! Typo(s). Dont like dont read. I've warned you.

Happy reading~!

.

Pagi yang membosankan bagi Sungmin. Sudah satu minggu dia sendiri—tanpa Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu benar-benar merasa merindukan sosok yang dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Seminggu yang lalu dia berniat mencari rumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun dirawat, tapi tugas-tugas kuliahnya tiba-tiba menumpuk menyebabkan Sungmin tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari rumah sakit itu.

Sungmin makin sibuk saat sang ayah berulang kali meneleponnya untuk menghandle perusahaan mereka yang ada di Korea karena Tuan Kim—bawahan ayah Sungmin yang ditugaskan mengurus perusahaan— cuti sementara. Hal itu makin menghambat Sungmin untuk menemukan rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Untuk hari ini pun Sungmin tidak ada waktu sama sekali. Mengerjakan tugas, menghadiri acara penting gurunya, ke kantor perusahaan sang ayah untuk mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan.

_"Inilah saatnya kau belajar, Sungmin. Kau akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan Sendbill. Disaat seperti inilah kau bisa mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan. Kau harus belajar dari sekarang."_

"Ne appa, aku mengerti," jawab Sungmin malas-malasan pada ayahnya di sebrang telepon.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki gedung universitasnya dengan cepat. Handphonenya menempel di telinga pria manis itu. Sesekali Sungmin mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas menanggapi ceramah dari sang ayah.

_"Kuharap kau dapat memegang perusahaan dengan baik nanti. Tunggu appa menyelesaikan project di Jepang, baru appa akan kembali ke Seoul. Mengerti?"_ ujar seseorang di sebrang telepon—ayah Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti, appa. Aku mengerti," ujar Sungmin dengan malas—lagi. Dia memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan kesal karena daritadi sang ayah selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. "Appa, sebentar lagi dosenku datang. Bisa kita hentikan dulu?"

_"Ah baiklah. Sungmin-ah, belajarlah yang rajin. Appa bangga padamu."_

Klik.

Telepon pun terputus. Sungmin memasukan handhonenya kedalam saku celananya lalu bergumam, "aku juga bangga padamu, appa."

Sungmin segera mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang masih kosong lalu meletakan tasnya diatas meja. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu memainkan benda persegi panjang itu.

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati pria yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui berdiri santai di depan bangunya.

"Mwo?" sahut Sungmin dengan singkat dan dingin. Dia kembali memainkan handphonenya dan mengacuhkan pria di depannya itu—Donghae.

"Kau sudah memaafkan aku, kan?" tanya Donghae. Dengan santai dia menunggu jawaban dari pria manis yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak marah padamu, Donghae-ssi. Dan aku tidak ada apa-apa denganmu. Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu dan untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku terus menerus?" sahut Sungmin geram. Pasalnya sudah tiga hari ini Donghae terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan selalu mengikuti Sungmin.

"Aku menyesal soal kemarin," persis seperti yang Sungmin tebak. Donghae pasti akan mengatakan hal itu dan kemudian meminta maaf. Lalu dia akan mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Atau kau sudah gila?" tanya Sungmin lelah. Dia memutar bola mata menandakan dia sebal dengan Donghae.

"Ck. Ayolah maafkan aku. Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya!" seru Donghae kesal. Sungmin menatapnya aneh, pemikiran bahwa Donghae gila makin berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala indah Sungmin. Dia tersenyum menang memikirkan idenya itu. "Kau berpengalaman mengurus sebuah perusahaan, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu. Aku pewaris perusahaan ayahku," ujar Donghae sedikit sombong. Sungmin kembali memutar bola matanya kesal. _'Bodoh. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau,'_ batin Sungmin kesal.

"Terserah. Jika kau ingin dapat maaf dariku, kau harus membantuku," ujar Sungmin final. Donghae menatap Sungmin was-was sekalian bingung. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan bantuan apa yang Sungmin inginkan dari dia.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau harus jadi asistenku selama aku menghandle sementara perusahaan ayahku," jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Menurutmu itu susah? Menjadi asistenmu di perusahaan adalah hal yang mudah. Kau tenang saja," ujar Donghae dengan kesombongannya.

_'Dengan begini, aku akan punya waktu mencari rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat,'_ batin Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pergilah," usir Sungmin secara terang-terangan. Dia kembali melanjutkan memainkan handphonenya.

_'Kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu meminta maaf? Tsk. Aku tidak akan jatuh lagi dengan pesonanya,'_ batin Sungmin sebal.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau gila? Kau baru saja kemarin keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang kau malah mulai sibuk bekerja. Ingat kata dokter, kau belum sembuh total," seru Yesung frustasi saat dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di depan meja kerjanya—melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Pria tampan itu hanya bergumam tak jelas saat kakak sepupunya itu sibuk ceramah. Hingga dia lelah dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya sementara dan menghadap Yesung, "hyung, sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet? Seingatku kau tidak seperti ini," protes Kyuhyun kesal. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan kau agar tidak bekerja du—"

"Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi, hyung. Jangan menghalangi pekerjaanku. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang kutinggalkan disini," sela Kyuhyun tanpa sopan santun. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa detik.

"Sekarang aku seperti berhadapan dengan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang belum mengenal Lee Sungmin," ujar Yesung beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, lalu menatap Yesung. Terlihat sekali ekspresi bingung pada mata hazel Kyuhyun, "apa? Lee Sungmin? Siapa dia?"

Yesung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang begitu aneh. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, seolah-olah pria itu sedang menyelami isi pikiran Kyuhyun, "kau tidak ingat Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya, mengacuhkan Yesung yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

_'Jadi ini alasan dia tidak pernah membicarakan Sungmin sejak dia sadar seminggu yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Sungmin?'_ batin Yesung bingung. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh sekarang. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun memutar mata jengah. Dia menatap Yesung kesal karena sedari tadi sepupunya itu mengganggunya. "Aku tidak mengingatnya. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku tidak tahu siapa Sungmin. Sekarang kau pergilah. Jangan mengganggu aku lagi!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aish jinjja. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan pergi keluar. Selamat bekerja," ujar Yesung tak kalah jengah. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Yesung berkata dengan pelan:

"Ku sarankan agar kau segera mengingat siapa itu Sungmin," setelah mengatakan itu Yesung segera keluar. Dia berniat pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan perihal keadaan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengingat pujaan hatinya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali. Lagi pula siapa itu Sungmin? Tsk, mengganggu saja," gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan yang dikatakan Yesung.

.

Sungmin duduk terdiam di mejanya. Sudah waktunya pulang tapi dia tampak sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak pergi. Pria manis itu tetap fokus pada monitor laptop di hadapannya yang menampilkan profil seseorang yang kini sedang dicarinya, profil seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

"Apa aku ini bodoh?" gumam Sungmin penuh penyesalan. Seharusnya dari dulu dia mengetikan nama Cho Kyuhyun di mesin pencarian karena sudah pasti dia akan menemukan semua berita tentang pengusaha muda yang cukup populer di dunia perbisnisan itu.

Sungmin membuka situs yang menampilkan berita kecelakaan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian deretan kata dan barisan kalimat berita muncul. Sungmin segera membacanya dengan cepat hingga dia menemukan informasi yang benar-benar ia butuhkan sekarang.

_Cho Kyuhyun di rawat di Seoul Hospital._

Sungmin terdiam. Kini dia benar-benar menyesal tidak mencari tentang Kyuhyun di internet. Akhirnya Sungmin menutup halaman dan segera mematikan laptopnya kemudian membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Dia bersiap-siap menuju Seoul Hospital.

"Aku harus segera kesana," ujar Sungmin penuh tekat. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang kelasnya menuju rumah sakit tanpa tahu bahwa pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun telah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin.

.

Sungmin kini telah berada di depan gedung megah Seoul Hospital. Dia kembali meratapi kebodohannya saat tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun di rawat di tempat ini. Sungmin kembali teringat saat dia mengajak Sen—kucingnya— bermain disini, padahal saat itu dia bahkan sangat dekat dengan raga Kyuhyun.

Sembari berharap agar Kyuhyun masih dirawat, Sungmin berjalan memasuki rumah sakit tersebut dan segera menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" seorang suster di meja resepsionis bertanya dengan sopan kepada Sungmin.

"Umm.. saya ingin bertanya—" ujar Sungmin sedikit kikuk. Dia melanjutkan, "apa ada pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun disini?"

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin," jawab sang suster ramah.

Mendengarnya membuat Sungmin sedikit kecewa. Ternyata pria itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih," ujar Sungmin sembari menunduk sopan, kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Jadi, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat orang yang disukainya?"

Sungmin berhenti mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang menyangkut Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu menemukan dua orang pria, yang salah satunya dokter di rumah sakit ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dan sepertinya pembicaraan mereka itu terdengar santai. Sungmin mendekat tanpa sepengetahuan mereka untuk mendengar pembicaraan itu lebih jelas.

"Siapa yang tidak di ingatnya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Orang yang disukainya. Tiap aku menanyakan tentang orang itu, Kyuhyun selalu bertanya siapa dia," jawab pria di sebelah dokter–Yesung.

"Aku sudah memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan sangat benar dua hari yang lalu dan itu adalah pemeriksaanku yang terakhir. Tidak ada sesuatu yang rusak dari ingatan Kyuhyun. Dia kehilangan ingatan tentang orang itu mungkin hanya sementara. Sebaiknya kau selalu mengingatkannya tentang kenang-kenangan bersama orang itu agar ia dapat mengingat kembali," ujar dokter itu panjang lebar.

Yesung mengangguk singkat dan tampak kembali berfikir, kemudian dia bertanya, "kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu? Dia dapat mengingat yang lain namun tidak dapat mengingat orang yang selama ini ia anggap istimewa."

"Aku juga kurang yakin. Kejadian ini jarang terjadi. Tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun dapat mengingat anak itu dengan baik dalam waktu dekat."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri dan Yesung segera berpamitan. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi, dok. Terimakasih atas waktunya. Aku akan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mengingat orang itu," pamit Yesung.

"Iya. Titipkan salamku untuk Kyuhyun. Dia sangat penurut," ujar dokter paruh baya itu sembari terkekeh kecil, "Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengan anakku yang sudah meninggal."

"Benarkah, dokter Park? Kalau begitu kau bisa setiap hari ke kantor Kyuhyun untuk mengunjungi anak itu. Aku rasa anak itu akan senang jika kau datang. Karena dia juga kesepian," ujar Yesung sembari tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia pamit pergi. Dokter Park kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Sungmin terdiam. Hatinya tengah bergemuruh sekarang. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Sungmin.

_Siapa yang tidak Kyuhyun ingat? Apa dia melupakan aku?_ batin Sungmin resah.

Sungmin mengenyampingkan semua pikirannya dan berniat menyusul Yesung untuk menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun, tapi pria manis itu sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan pria berkepala besar tadi membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Aish! Dia cepat sekali perginya!" seru Sungmin kesal. Pria manis itu kemudian menuju parkiran dan segera memasuki mobilnya kemudian kembali menyetir menuju rumahnya.

Di dalam mobil, pikiran Sungmin terus melayang pada pria yang membicarakan Kyuhyun dengan dokter. Ada sedikit penyesalan di hati Sungmin. _Mengapa aku tidak menghadangnya saja? Siapa sebenarnya yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun ingat?_ Batin Sungmin.

_Dan mengapa aku tidak mencarinya dari dulu? Kenapa aku terus mengulur waktu?_ Batin Sungmin lagi. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat-saat dia bersama Kyuhyun. Saat dimana dia menemukan Kyuhyun diruang tamunya, disaat dia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan disaat dia merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam Sungmin. Pria manis itu menghela nafas lelah. Rasa rindu yang ditahannya kembali memenuhi hati membuatnya begitu menyesakan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," gumam pria itu lagi.

Pria manis bermarga Lee itu menengok sekilas pada arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu bergumam, "sudah waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya aku makan dulu, dan kemudian pergi ke kantor ayah."

Sungmin menyetir dengan tenang menuju restoran terdekat. Matanya begitu fokus dengan jalanan, tanpa menyadari dia melewati gedung kantor Cho Corp, perusahaan milik Kyuhyun. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sedetik setelah Sungmin melewati gedung itu, Kyuhyun keluar menuju parkiran. Kyuhyun melirik mobil yang baru saja melewati kantornya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa kenal dengan mobil itu. Seperti dia pernah menaiki mobil itu. Padahal mobil yang seperti itu banyak terdapat di parkiran di depannya, tapi mengapa mobil itu seolah berbeda?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya—menghilangkan pikiran aneh dikepalanya— lalu segera mendekati mobilnya kemudian memasukinya. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin lalu menuju restoran di dekat kantornya untuk makan siang.

Selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan nama pria yang selalu disebutkan hyung sepupunya—Yesung. Pria berwajah stoic itu tak habis dengan kakak sepupunya, bagaimana bisa dia menyebut-nyebutkan nama pria yang bahkan Kyuhyun kenal pun tidak.

"Lee Sungmin? Hm," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di restoran, Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil yang mendatangkan perasaan aneh bagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu menatap sejenak pada mobil itu saat dia keluar dari mobilnya, lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam setelah mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perutnya.

Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling dan mendapati pria manis yang berisi duduk tak jauh darinya. Alih-alih mencari tempat untuk duduk, Kyuhyun malah memandangi pria manis itu. Perasaan aneh kembali datang menghinggapi Kyuhyun, perasaan seolah-olah dia mengenal sosok itu. Pria tampan itu kemudian berjalan melewati meja pria manis yang menjadi perhatiannya sedari tadi. Lalu duduk tepaf di kursi belakang pria manis itu, dan kini yang dipandang Kyuhyun hanyalah punggung sempit pria itu.

"Kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya menatap lurus pada punggung itu, seakan punggung sempit itu adalah suatu pemandangan yang indah. "Siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya saat pelayan datang, dia segera memesan makanan dan kembali menatap punggung sempit itu setelah sang pelayan pergi. Dia kembali sibuk memperhatikan pria manis di depannya hingga makanan yang ia pesan datang. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun segera memakan makanan itu. Kini perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat nama yang ada di kepalanya terdengar indra pendengarannya. Matanya tertuju pada sumber suara yang sekarang duduk di hadapan pria manis di depannya hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah pria yang memanggil nama seseorang tadi.

"Donghae? Kenapa kau disini?" kini Kyuhyun mendengar suara tenor pria di depannya. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Kyuhyun yakin pria yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi adalah pria yang manis dan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, dia menjadi sedikit tertarik pada pria manis itu.

"Aku makan siang disini. Kau juga? Apa kita akan ke kantormu bersama nanti? Bukannya aku menjadi asistenmu?" tanya Donghae sembari tersenyum tampan, Kyuhyun berdecih melihatnya. Dia merasa bahwa senyumnya lebih tampan dari senyuman pria yang dipanggil Donghae tadi.

"Ya, kita hari ini ke kantor appa, untuk melihat perkembangan perusahaan," ujar Sungmin acuh tak acuh.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia mencoba fokus pada makanannya dan tidak menguping percakapan orang lain.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Jemarinya meraih secangkir teh kemudian meminumnya. Dia kembali mengelap bibirnya, kemudian berdiri untuk membayar di kasir. Pria didepannya tadi—Sungmin— pun ikut berdiri dan menuju kasir.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di depan meja kasir, namun tidak menoleh satu sama lain.

Setelah mengambil kembaliannya, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pria manis di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun rasa dirinya terpesona pada pria itu. Namun cepat-cepat pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berjalan menjauhi kasir. Seiring dengan itu, Sungmin menoleh dan melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. _Kenapa berdiri di sebelah itu rasanya berbeda? Siapa dia?_ batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae dibelakangnya.

"Ah, ayo," Sungmin mengambil kembaliannya lalu keluar restoran tersebut bersama Donghae.

Sungmin menatap mobil yang melintas di depannya, perasaan aneh seperti perasaannya saat bersama pria disebelahnya tadi muncul kembali, membuatnya kembali bingung. Dia mencobs mengenyampingkan dulu perasaan itu, lalu segera memasuki mobilnya dan menyetir menuju kantor ayahnya dengan Donghae yang ikut bersama.

"Jadi kenapa ayahmu tiba-tiba menyuruhmu menghandle perusahaan?" tanya Donghae memulai percakapan.

"Kau ini ingin tahu sekali," gumam Sungmin acuh.

"Tentu aku harus tahu. Aku ini akan menjadi asistenmu," ujar Donghae menyebalkan.

"Kau pikir, setelah menjadi asistenku kau dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan maaf dariku?" tanya Sungmin sarkastik. Dia melirik Donghae dengan tajam menandakan bahwa ia kesal pada Donghae. "Jangan mengharapkan maaf dariku," lanjutnya.

Sungmin kembali fokus menyetir dan tidak menghiraukan Donghae yang kini sedang melakukan aksi protesnya.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Sendbill, Sungmin dan Donghae segera masuk ke dalam. Mereka di sambut dengan hormat oleh para karyawan karena Sungmin telah cukup terkenal di kalangan pekerja Sendbill.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang rapi menyambut Sungmin dan Donghae, "selamat datang tuan Sungmin dan tuan.."

"Donghae," jawab Donghae cepat saat tahu pria paruh baya didepannya tidak mengenalnya.

"Ne tuan Park. Ah ya, dia Donghae. Dia akan menjadi asistenku disini untuk menghandle perusahaan," ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan Donghae.

™Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Mari saya antar ke ruangan anda, tuan Sungmin dan tuan Donghae," ujar tuan Park. Dia berbalik dan memandu jalan menuju ruang kerja yang telah disediakan.

Mereka memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai 7 dimana lantai tersebut hanya ada ruangan untuk presdir dan sekretarisnya.

"Lewat sini, tuan," pandu Tuan Park. Dia membukakan pintu ruangan dan nampaklah ruangan yang besar yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Sedikit terkejut Sungmin menatap ruangan itu, kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan di ikuti Donghae dan Tuan Park dibelakang.

"Bukankah ini ruang kerja appa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada bingkai foto berukuran besar yang tertempel di dinding yang memperlihatkan potret keluarga besar Sungmin.

"Ne Tuan, ini ruang kerja Tuan Besar Lee," jawab Tuan Park.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar Tuan Park," ujar Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu sekali lagi, Tuan Park segera menunduk hormat dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ruang kerja ayahmu besar sekali," ujar Donghae takjub. Dia ikut menatap pada potret keluarga besar Sungmin dan matanya langsung tertuju pada potret Sungmin yang tampak polos.

"Itu saat kau umur berapa?" tanya Donghae menunjuk potret Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti arah tunjuk Donghae dan menjawab, "oh? Itu aku saat masih sekolah dulu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak jauh beda seperti sekarang, haha," ujar Donghae setengah tak tulus. Dia melirik Sungmin yang telah duduk di kursi kerja ayahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak percaya bisa duduk di kursi ini," gumam Sungmin senang, dia bersandar pada kursi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, "ini benar-benar nyaman."

"Hey, Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak ingin menaikan sedikit saja pekerjaanku? Seperti menjadi managermu," ujar Donghae. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruangan.

"Aku saat ini belum benar-benar menjadi presdir, jadi aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu menjadi manager begitu saja. Lagipula kau harus melewati beberapa test untuk menjadi manager disini, dan kau harus memiliki pengalaman," ujar Sungmin, "lagipula bukankah kau akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi kikuk tampak jelas tercetak di wajah tampan itu. "Ah? Y—ya benar juga, aku akan menjadi pewaris.."

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Donghae yang bersikap aneh. Tangannya meraih sebuah amplop cokelat yang terletak di atas meja dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Apa ini? Udangan?" gumam Sungmin. Matanya menatap kertas yang tampak seperti undangan tersebut lalu membacanya.

"Ini adalah undangan ulang tahun.. siapa? Oh? CEO Cho Corp? Seperti pernah dengar.." gumam Sungmin. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa itu Cho Corp.

_"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, CEO dari Cho Corp. Apa kau tak kenal aku?"_

Mata Sungmin membelalak lebar mengingatnya. Ia ingat sekarang. CEO Cho Corp adalah orang yang dicarinya saat ini. Secepat kilat Sungmin melihat waktu acara tersebut. _Sabtu, 2 Februari 2020. Pukul 07.00 pm._

Itu besok. Acara ulang tahun ini diadakan besok di aula Cho Corp. Sungmin hampir saja berteriak senang akhirnya dia bisa menemukan orang yang ia rindukan itu.

"Donghae-ah, kita besok akan pergi okay? Pergi ke acara ulang tahun CEO Cho Corp."

.

TBC

.

Haiiiiii. Akhirnya saya kembali membawa chapter ke-5 dari FF ini '-'

Maaf ya saya menghilang cukup lama/? Kemarin-kemarin saya hiatus ga bilang-bilang :3 maaf yaaaa

Gimana chapter ini? Apa kurang memuaskan? Apa bikin greget? Apa kependekan? Apa jelek? Hehehehe semoga chapter ini muasin ya seperti Sungmin yang selalu muasin Kyuhyun *jder

Oh iya, kan disini kyuhyun udh ga jadi hantu(?) lagi, saya berpikiran untuk ganti judul tapi gatau judulnya apaan/? Apa readers sekalian ngizinin saya ganti judul ini FF? Dan kalo diizinin ada saran untuk judul FF ini? :3 kalo ada saran bilangin saya ndee inbox aja di FB saya /? kkkk

Kayanya cuap-cuap saya kebanyakan. Oke deh saya akhiri cuap-cuap ini. Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini ya! REVIEW YAAAAA :3


	6. Chapter 6

Bringing Back My Kyunie

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast

Romance, Fantasy

Kyuhyun sadar dari masa kritisnya dan sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentang Sungmin. / "Kau.. harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan." "Mwo?! Kau gila?!"

All cast belong to God

The story belong to me

Boys Love! Typo(s). Dont like dont read. I've warned you.

a/n: Loving Ghost ganti judul menjadi Bringing Back My Kyunie yaaaaa.

Happy reading~!

.

_"Apa? Datang ke acara apa?"_

"Acara ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan Cho itu, appa," jawab Sungmin kepada seseorang disebrang yang sedang ia hubungi.

_"Kau begitu berani datang ke acaranya sedangkan kau bukan siapa-siapa. Cho Kyuhyun itu orang penting, kau yakin ingin pergi ke sana?"_ terdengar suara sang ayah dari sebrang. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Appa! Tapi mereka mengundangku. Aku harus datang," seru Sungmin kesal.

_"Kau berani meninggikan suaramu kepada orang tua? Kemana sopan santunmu?"_ Sungmin kembali menghela nafas saat mendengar ayahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Tapi aku ingin menghadiri acara itu. Siapa tahu aku bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan Cho Corp," ujar Sungmin sebal.

_"Cho Corp bukan perusahaan yang mudah diajak kerja sama. Kita hanya perusahaan kecil dimata mereka."_

"Appa, perusahaan kita akan menjadi besar jika kita bekerja sama dengan Cho Corp, aku yakin aku bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka," kata Sungmin optimis.

_"Sungmin-ah, ku harap kau tidak membuat perusahaan kita hancur."_

Klik.

Sungmin menatap layar handphonenya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya sang ayah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak seperti itu, pria manis itu dibuat bingung olehnya.

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk lalu memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan sang ayah yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melipat tangannya dibalik kepala dan menjadikannya bantal. Pikirannya kini melayang pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sedang apa sekarang?" gumam Sungmin penasaran, "apa dia sedang mempersiapkan acara pesta ulang tahunnya?"

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar asli, bukan sebuah bayangan atau sosok transparan. "Apa dia tampan?" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan besok perayaannya. Aku harus memberi kado apa?" gumam Sungmin sekali lagi saat dia teringat akan ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

"Aish pria itu tidak pernah menunjukan kesukaannya terhadap sesuatu!" seru Sungmin kesal. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kembali memikirkan kado apa yang pas.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin bangun terduduk dan tersenyum lebar, "aku akan memberikan surat untuk mengajak perusahaannya kerja sama dengan perusahaanku. Ah bagus sekali!"

Sungmin pun beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil pulpen serta kertas.

"Aku harus mulai darimana?" gumam Sungmin sekali lagi. Dia menatap kertas kosong di hadapannya, Sungmin tengah berfikir.

Beberapa menit kemudian jari Sungmin sudah menuliskan deretan kata dan barisan kalimat lalu Sungmin memasukan surat tulisan tangan yang ia buat beserta kartu namanya ke dalam kotak kecil yang telah dibungkus dengan kertas kado.

"Kuharap, kita bisa menjalin kerja sama, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar Sungmin. Dia meletakan kotak kecil tersebut atas meja lalu kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap jam weker di meja nakas lalu menguap. Sudah pukul 10.00 pm, Sungmin menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

_'Semoga besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.'_

Dengan senyum tipis yang tercetak di wajah manisnya, Sungmin tertidur dengan pulas.

**Di tempat lain..**

Kyuhyun menatap ruangan aula kantornya yang besar itu. Ruangan itu kini telah disulap menjadi ruangan yang begitu mewah dengan meja-meja dan berbagai pernak-pernik mahal yang bertebaran. Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang puas melihatnya.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Kyuhyun pada Yesung—kakak sepupunya— yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ini semua untukmu. Dan besok akan ada tamu istimewa," ujar Yesung. Matanya juga menatap ruangan besar itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Matanya menatap Yesung penuh tuntutan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang misterius khas Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun memutar mata jengah melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengundang sembarang orang, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengundang orang yang berarti bagimu," tutur Yesung. Tangannya terangkat menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lalu berkata, "orang berarti bagimu itu bukan hanya orang tuamu, aku, dan Eugene, Kyu. Ada satu orang yang kurasa memang sangat berarti bagimu. Silahkan kau pikirkan."

_'Apa? Apa itu Lee Sungmin lagi?'_ batin Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Dia hendak bertanya lagi namun sang hyung telah menghilang entah kemana. "Tsk. Anak itu benar-benar."

"Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Seorang pria paruh baya menunduk hormat padanya lalu berkata, "apa ada yang harus di persiapkan lagi untuk acara besok?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak. Semua persiapan acara ulang tahunnya sudah disiapkan. Semua telah tersusun rapi dan apik. "Tidak ada. Ah ya, siapa saja tamu yang diundang untuk menghadiri acara ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Lumayan banyak, tuan. Kebanyakan dari kolega dan teman bisnis anda," jawab pria tersebut dengan sopan.

"Ah begitu. Apa ada tamu yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang diundang disini?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati agar terdengar tenang.

"Saya kurang tahu, tuan. Apa saya harus mengundang orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu?"

"Oh? Tidak perlu. Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya sudah beres. Aku akan pergi," ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia berbalik pergi dari aula tersebut dan keluar menuju parkiran.

"Lee Sungmin."

.

Sungmin keluar dari gedung universitasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya dia belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang akan berlangsung 3 jam lagi.

"Donghae-ah! Cepat bersiap-siap! Aku ingin kau menjemputku nanti! Ppali!"

Klik.

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Dia tidak peduli dengan jawaban Donghae, yang pria itu tuju sekarang adalah apartemennya.

Sungmin memasuki mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin lalu langsung menyetir menuju apartemen. Pria manis itu tampaknya sangat tidak bersabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ini adalah moment yang sangat Sungmin tunggu.

Sesampainya di apartemennya yang terletak di kawasan mewah, Sungmin segera masuk dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengeluarkan kemeja berwarna soft pink dan setelan jas dari dalam lemari lalu meletakannya di atas ranjang.

Jari indah Sungmin meraih handuk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi dengan tergesa. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Sungmin membersihkan dirinya. Pria manis ini begitu memperhitungkan tentang kebersihan tubuh. Tidak heran tubuhnya begitu mulus dan licin -_-

Tepat 30 menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu segera saja pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang telah ia siapkan sebelum membersihkan diri. Lalu kemudian ia menata rambut hitamnya dengan begitu lihai.

Sekarang Lee Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran yang cantik. Tidak dipungkiri lagi wajah Sungmin begitu cantik, dia tampak sangat natural dan manis.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Sempurna," gumamnya.

Jarinya meraih kotak kecil di atas meja nakas, itu adalah kado untuk Kyuhyun yang berisi surat untuk mengajak perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan Sendbill. Konyol memang, tapi begitulah Sungmin, keras kepala. Dia pasti bisa membuat perusahaan ayahnya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar seperti Cho Corp.

Acara dimulai satu setengah jam lagi tetapi Sungmin sudah menunggu Donghae yang akan menjemputnya di depan apartemen. Beberapa kali Sungmin tampak menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan gelisah sembari mengumpat Donghae yang lama menjemput.

"Aish dimana ikan bodoh itu huh? Lama sekali," gerutu Sungmin yang tanpa sadar menghentakan kakinya kesal. Oh manis sekali.

Setelah menunggu hampir 30 menit disana akhirnya mobil sedan milik Donghae muncul dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Dari dalam, Donghae mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar segera masuk ke mobil.

"Apa salahnya membuka kaca dulu baru menyuruhku masuk," gumam Sungmin kesal. Dia segera masuk dan duduk manis.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama menunggu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sindiran yang kental sekali.

"Satu tahun," jawab Sungmin dengan singkat dan ketus. Disimpannya kado untuk Kyuhyun di dalam dashboard lalu menatap jalanan dari kaca mobil.

"Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu dimana tempat acaranya," tutur Donghae dengan santai.

"Apa? Aish jinjja! Bodoh, aku juga tidak tahu dimana itu gedung milik perusahaan Cho. Tsk," gerutu Sungmin.

"Bodoh. Sebaiknya bertanya dulu," ujar Donghae menahan kesal.

Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae, Sungmin segera mengambil undangan ulang tahun yang ia letakan di dashboard dan melihat denah lokasinya, "tidak usah. Disini sudah ada denah lokasi."

"Ini dia," Sungmin menyerahkan denah lokasi yang terdapat di udangan pada Donghae.

"Baiklah," gumam Donghae sembari melihat denah lokasi tersebut lalu mulai menyetir menuju tempat acara.

Hampir 20 menit untuk sampai disana karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Sebenarnya bukan karena jarak yang jauh, tetapi karena Donghae yang memang tidak tahu jalan -_-

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Sungmin sembari turun dari mobil Donghae yang telah terparkir rapi. Berderet mobil-mobil mahal di parkiran tersebut, Sungmin hanya memandang itu semua dengan takjub.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan. Jadi berhenti menggerutu. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka di perintah. Jangan perintah aku seperti aku ini pembantumu," gerutu Donghae. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Bukankah kau memang asistenku?.. Jadi berhenti mengeluh!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung. Sungmin segera menunjukan undangan kemudian dipersilahkan masuk.

Meski acara sama sekali belum dimulai, tampaknya semua tamu telah datang dan mengobrol dengan teman bisnis masing-masing. Sungmin yang memang masih sangat baru dalam dunia bisnis hanya memandang sekeliling untuk melihat-lihat.

Semua yang ada di aula itu adalah barang-barang yang mewah. Meja pun tampak sangat mahal. Makanan dan minuman yang tertata di setiap meja tampak cantik membuat yang melihatnya seolah tak tega menyentuhnya. Beberapa pelayan berkeliling menawarkan minuman. Disertai dengan musik klasik yang menambah suasana mewah di aula itu. Benar-benar acara ulang tahun yang menakjubkan.

Sungmin mengambil segelas wine dari pelayan dan meminumnya seteguk. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling—mencari Donghae, namun pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria yang lain yang tampaknya adalah temannya. Pria itu adalah pria yang membicarakan Kyuhyun tempo hari saat di rumah sakit.

"Pria itu," gumam Sungmin. Dia berjalan hendak mendekati Yesung, namun seorang pelayan secara tak sengaja menabraknya dari samping hingga minuman yang dibawa terjatuh dan mengenai jas Sungmin, beberapa tumpah hingga mengenai celana Sungmin.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya sangat minta maaf, tuan. Saya tidak sengaja," ujar sang pelayan dengan penuh penyesalan. Berulang kali pelayan itu menunduk memohon maaf. Sungmin yang melihat itu tentu tak enak hati.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Toh ini hanya tumpahan air saja," ujar Sungmin ramah. Senyum ramah terpatri di wajahnya yang manis. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan lalu membersihkannya pada jas dan celana yang terkena tumpahan air.

"Silahkan lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, tidak apa-apa," ujar Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak, tuan. Terimakasih," ujar pelayan tersebut kemudian ia berpamit pergi.

"Maafkan pelayan kami."

Sungmin menoleh saat mendapati pria yang hendak ia hampiri tadi berbicara padanya. Segera saja Sungmin memasang senyum manis di wajahnya dan mengangguk tanda ia tak apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya masalah sepele, bukan?" ujar Sungmin. Dia kembali memasukan sapu tangannya setelah dirasa jas dan celananya telah bersih—walaupun masih sangat jelas bekas tumpahan air, tapi Sungmin tidak mempernasalahkan itu.

"Hm ya. Ngomong-ngomong, anda dari perusahaan mana, tuan?" tanya Yesung sopan.

"Ah? Saya anak dari CEO Sendbill, Lee Sungmin. Kebetulan ayahku tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini karena ia sedang mengurus cabang perusahaannya di Jepang," ujar Sungmin.

Tampak sekilas ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas di wajah Yesung, namun tak sampai sedetik ekspresi itu telah berganti dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. "Ah, Sungmin-ssi. Aku pernah dengar tentangmu. Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati acara ulang tahun ini."

"Ne, terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku ingin menyerahkan kado hehe," tutur Sungmin dengan sedikit kikuk. Matanya memandang berkeliling mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang entah dimana.

"Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam. Dia sedang bersiap-siap. Anda bisa meletakan kado di sana," ujar Yesung sembari menunjuk meja besar yang telah penuh dengan kado-kado.

"Oh begitu, baiklah terima kasih. Aku akan meletakan kado ini disana."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, Sungmin-ssi," pamit Yesung lalu dia berlalu menghampiri tamu yang lain.

Setelah Yesung pergi, Sungmin beranjak mendekati meja kado dan meletakan kadonya di bagian paling bawah. Sejujurnya Sungmin malu karena kadonya begitu kecil. Bahkan itu bukanlah kado, melainkan secarik kertas yang berisi deretan kalimat untuk mengajak bekerja sama dalam urusan perusahaan.

Setelah meletakan kado tersebut, Sungmin berbalik saat pembawa acara telah membuka acara ulang tahun yang menurut mereka spesial. Mata Sungmin menatap ke segala arah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun namun belum juga ia temukan.

Hingga matanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Sosok yang selama ini Sungmin cari. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tenang. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Karisma Cho Kyuhyun menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, semua tamu yang melihatnya berseru kagum.

"Lihat dia. Tampan sekali. Masih muda tetapi sudah menjadi CEO perusahaan besar," ujar salah satu wanita yang berada tak jauh dari Sungmin.

"Ya, dia benar-benar pria idaman," sahut yang lain.

_Kyuhyun-ah, kau begitu sempurna,_ batin Sungmin tak sadar. Mata foxynya sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun penuh kagum. Dengan rambut brunette yang sedikit acak, wajah tampan dan bersih serta tubuh tegap. Membuatnya tampak benar-benar sempurna.

Kyuhyun mendekati tempat untuknya yang telah di sediakan. Dan menatap seluruh tamu yang ada di dalam aula itu. Dan pandangan jatuh pada satu objek di dekat meja kado. Beberapa detik mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beradu, namun secepat kilat Kyuhyun memutuskan tatapan dan segera berbicara.

"Terimakasih untuk teman-teman dan para rekan bisnis serta tamu yang telah hadir di acara ulang tahun ini. Aku sangat senang kalian bisa datang, sekali lagi terimakasih. Semoga kalian menikmati acara ini," ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia menunduk. Seketika seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan, tidak terkecuali Sungmin.

"Dia benar-benar sempurna.. pasti banyak yang menyukainya," gumam Sungmin pelan. Matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai berbaur pada tamu dan menyapa mereka semua,pria yang yang ramah.

_Apa dia mengingatku? Atau aku telah dilupakan?_ batin Sungmin sedikit sedih saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghampirinya. _Padahal kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik, tapi kenapa dia seolah tidak mengenaliku? Apa benar yang Kyuhyun lupakan adalah aku?_ batin Sungmin.

"Pakaianmu tampak kotor."

Sungmin terlonjak saat seseorang berbicara padanya. Sungmin menoleh dan kembali terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Kyuhyunlah yang berbicara padanya.

"Jangan melamun. Ah ya, pakaianmu kotor. Apa karena tumpahan minuman?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tenang seolah tidak menyadari ekspresi terkejut dari Sungmin.

"N-ne? Ah ya, ini terkena tumpahan minuman. Tidak apa-apa," tutur Sungmin sedikit gelagapan. Dia sangat tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menyapanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Jadi, lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum ramah. Tangannya terjulur untuk menjabat tangan Sungmin, "kau pasti tahu aku, bukan? Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum kecewa. Sekarang ia tahu siapa yang telah dilupakan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya dengan benar, hingga rasanya air mata Sungmin akan terjatuh.

Dengan berat Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya dan balas menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku Lee Sungmin, anak dari CEO Sendbill Corp. Aku datang kesini menggantikan ayahku karena ayah sedang berada di Jepang," jelas Sungmin dengan sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Secepat mungkin ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak akan kuat jika terus-terusan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat pas dengan tangannya.

"Sendbill? Ah, ayahku berteman baik dengan ayahmu. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, Sungmin-ssi. Semoga kita menjadi teman baik," ujar Kyuhyun senang. Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin yang aneh, Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum ramah. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan kecewa yang ditujukan Sungmin padanya, dia sadar bahwa Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyapa yang lain dulu. Sampai nanti, Sungmin-ssi," pamit Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Sedikit tak rela Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang hanya menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

"Kau.. tidak mengenali aku? Begitu mudahnya kah aku dilupakan?" bisik Sungmin. Air matanya bahkan telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin. Dia menunduk dan setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

Sungmin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Dengan kasar ia menghapus airmata di pipi dan matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menangis, mengapa ia bisa sedih saat Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengenalinya, mengapa ia bisa begitu sakit saat Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya sebagai teman baru.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dengan perasaan sesak ini?" gumam Sungmin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyapa tamu lain, namun Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan untuk beberapa detik mata mereka beradu.

Sungmin kembali memutuskan kontak mata tersebut. Dia menunduk dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar, tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang menyusulnya.

Air mata Sungmin kembali turun. Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang rasa sesak di dadanya. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya, tapi sekarang, mengenalnya saja tidak, bagaimana bisa ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya telah jatuh pada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa ia mulai mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasuki mobil Donghae dan segera mengunci pintunya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Dia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapa-siapa, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sesaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hiks.. kau melupakanku?"

Sementara di dalam aula, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan pintu keluar berharap Sungmin kembali masuk. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, tapi ia yakin bahwa Sungmin menangis dan ia ingin menghapus air mata itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" gumamnya lagi. Kepalanya tak berhenti memikirkan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin.."

.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin datang ke acara itu? Bahkan acara itu belum selesai tapi kau sud—"

"Berhenti bicara dan cepat bawa aku pulang!" seru Sungmin ketus dan dingin. Dia menutup matanya dengan saputangan agar Donghae tidak melihat matanya yang sembab karena menangis.

"Baiklah baiklah. Dan apapula yang ada di matamu itu? Tsk. Aneh sekali kau ini," seru Donghae sewot sembari menyalakan mobil.

"Diam dan cepat pulang sebelum aku merobek mulutmu," desis Sungmin begitu dingin.

"Cih," Donghae hanya mendecih pelan mendengar desisan Sungmin, kemudian mulai menyetir menuju apartemen Sungmin.

.

Acara ulang tahun Kyuhyun baru saja selesai. Semua pelayan kini membersihkan seluruh ruangan aula. Beberapa pelayan mengambil kado-kado dari tamu kemudian memasukannya kedalam box untuk dibawa kerumah Kyuhyun.

Seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak kecil yang merupakan kado dari Sungmin hingga kotak itu terjatuh. Pelayan itu tidak berniat mengambil kotak itu, mungkin ia pikir itu adalah hadiah yang tidak penting. Setelah memasukan seluruh kado kedalam box, mereka membawanya keluar aula.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi para pelayan yang bekerja hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyuhyun mendekati kotak itu dan berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa ini hadiah dari tamu?" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit geli melihat kado yang berukuran begitu kecil itu. Kyuhyun membolak-balik kotak tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya.

"Sebaiknya aku buka dirumah saja," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak berdiri kemudian menghampiri Yesung yang ikut membantu membersihkan aula.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan," pamit Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan keluar dari gedung Cho Corp.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun terus menatap geli pada kotak kecil yang ia ambil saat di aula. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memberinya hadiah sekecil itu. Kyuhyun makin penasaran pada isi kotak itu, entah mengapa hati nuraninya berkata untuk segera membuka isinya.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Kyuhyun segera melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu. Ia meletakan kotak tersebut diatas meja nakas kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar lelah malam ini hingga ia ingin membersihkan dan menyegarkan dirinya.

Selang 20 menit, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Ia mengacak lemari dan mengeluarkan sesetel piyama, kemudian ia mengenakannya.

Selesai berpakaian, Kyuhyun meraih kotak kecil tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur tidurnya. Dia menatap sejenak kotak itu kemudian jarinya merobek kertas kado yang membungkus kotak tersebut. Asal-asalan Kyuhyun membuang kertas kado itu kemudian dengan tidak sabar ia membuka kotak yang membuatnya penasaran.

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat apa isi dari kotak itu. Dengan sedikit kesal Kyuhyun meraih secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah isi dari kotak tersebut. Berulang kali Kyuhyun membolak-balik kotak itu berharap kalau saja ada sesuatu lain, namun apa daya, isinya hanyalah secarik kertas itu.

"Apa-apaan ini," gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Dengan sedikit dongkol, Kyuhyun membaca surat tersebut. Tak lama setelah membaca surat itu senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

**Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini aku, Lee Sungmin. **

**Saengil chukkahamnida, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku senang bisa diundang pada acara ulang tahunmu. Itu adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku. **

**Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak memberikan hadiah untukmu, melainkan hanya memberikan secarik surat yang sudah pasti tidak penting bagimu. Tapi menurutku surat ini sangat penting. **

**Kyuhyun-ssi, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengatakan ini. **

**Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin mengajak perusahaanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku. Jika kita bekerja sama, kita akan membuat proyek besar yang akan menguntungkan untuk kita. **

**Aku harap kau mempertimbangkan ajakanku. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali. **

**Sekali lagi, saengil chukkahamnida. **

**Lee Sungmin. **

Kyuhyun meletakan kertas tersebut di atas meja nakas. Bibirnya tak henti melengkung membentuk senyuman tampan yang pasti akan membuat siapa saja terpesona. Kyuhyun menatap surat itu dengan lembut seolah-olah surat itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia sayangi.

_Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar lucu,_ batin Kyuhyun. _Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?_

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian memejamkan mata, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa itu Lee Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin.." bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tertarik.

Kyuhyun terus memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat Sungmin, namun kali ini sakit malah menyerang kepalanya.

"Astaga, ini sakit sekali," gumam Kyuhyun sembari memijat perlahan kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendesah kecewa karena gagal mengingat siapa Lee Sungmin baginya.

"Kenapa begitu susah mengingatnya? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Karena merasa lelah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan beranjak tidur. Sebelum ia terlelap, ia telah menyusun rencana untuk menemui Sungmin besok. Untuk membicarakan masalah kerja sama tentunya.

.

Sesuai rencana Kyuhyun, pagi ini ia sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor Sendbill untuk bertemu Sungmin. Sebelumnya ia sudah menyuruh Yesung untuk membuat janji dengan Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin menerima janji pertemuan itu dengan senang hati.

Tepat pukul 8 Kyuhyun sudah menapakan kakinya di kawasan kantor Sendbill. Masih terlalu pagi memang untuk melakukan pertemuan, tapi tampaknya CEO Cho Corp ini sudah sangat tidak sabaran.

Dia berjalan memasuki kantor dan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, apa ada?" tanya Kyuhyun pada wanita cantik yang bertanya padanya.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" tanyanya lagi. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum malu karena berbicara dengan seorang pria yang tampan.

"Sudah," jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan dingin. Pria tampan itu tentu saja merasa risih.

"Baiklah biar saya panggilkan Tuan Lee dul—"

"Tidak perlu. Tolong tunjukan dimana ruangan Sungmin," potong Kyuhyun tidak sabar, entah kenapa pria itu sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, rindu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anda bisa langsung ke lantai 7. Disana hanya ada ruangan untuk presdir," jelas wanita itu dengan sedikit kesal.

Tanpa berterimakasih, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan angka 7, menuju ruangan presdir. Bahkan pada saat di lift pun rasanya lama sekali. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan Sungmin.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dan langsung menuju pada satu pintu tanpa menghiraukan sekretaris yang bertanya kepentingannya.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia berbalik dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Sungmin yang tampak tak sadar akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Ekhem," Kyuhyun sengaja berdeham untuk menginterupsi Sungmin yang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. "K-kyuhyun-ssi? K-kau datang?" tanya Sungmin gelagapan. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang sepagi ini, jadi Sungmin belum mempersiapkan apa-apa.

"Ya, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa lalu tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak masih belum sadar. "Hey," panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi untuk menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Ah n-ne? Oh ya ampun. Maaf aku tidak tahu kau akan datang sepagi ini, sungguh mengejutkanku," ujar Sungmin menahan malu karena sempat bertingkah bodoh di depan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan sedikit menyesal karena dulu ia selalu mengira Kyuhyun adalah hantu gila yang tersesat. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun begitu tampan setelah melihatnya secara langsung dan dekat. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Sungmin to the point. Sepertinya dia terlalu nervous.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menahan tawa melihat Sungmin yang begitu lugu. Dia berdeham dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menertawakan Sungmin, "kau tidak memberiku minum?"

Sungmin terlonjak, ia begitu lupa untuk menyiapkan Kyuhyun minuman. "Maafkan aku, aku lupa," Sungmin menunduk meminta maaf, kemudian ia keluar untuk menyuruh sekretarisnya membuatkan kopi dan membawakan beberapa camilan.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sungmin sekali lagi.

Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati mengutuk semua kesalahan yang ia buat. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba seperti ini, terlihat bodoh di depan Kyuhyun. Padahal saat jiwa Kyuhyun masih terpisah dengan raganya, selalu Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh di depan Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku maklumi. Lagipula kau memang masih sangat baru dalam dunia bisnis, bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti walaupun ia masih mencoba menahan tawa geli.

"Ya, aku memang baru dalam dunia bisnis," ujar Sungmin sedikit malu. "Kalau begitu, kau mau membimbingku?"

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar permintaan Sungmin. _Anak ini benar-benar lugu,_ batin Kyuhyun. Namun sejumlah ide jahil muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Senyum jahil tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus membimbingmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Sesungguhnya ia tak kuat menjahili pria yang menurutnya lugu itu.

"I-itu.. karena.. karena kita akan menjadi rekan kerja! Bukankah semalam kita resmi berteman?" ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu. Bahkan ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. Hey, Sungmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun teman sejak mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau membimbingmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai. Melihat seringainya membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin tenggelam. Sungmin merasa seakan dia telah di tolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, apa kau mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Kyuhyun berbaik hati menyetujui kerja sama perusahaan. Sungmin ingin membuktikan kata-katanya pada sang ayah bahwa ia bisa mengurus perusahaan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja sama dengan orang yang belum berpengalaman di bidang bisnis?" sindir Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum miring. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menunduk dalam. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar, ia tidak berpengalaman tetapi dengan beraninya mengajak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang bukan tandingan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu tentu saja tampak merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun berfikir iya terlalu kelewatan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi maksudku bukan begitu. Kau mengerti, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit cemas ia akan menyakiti hati Sungmin dengan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Sudah pasti kau tidak ingin gagal membuat proyek baru hanya karena aku yang tidak berpengalaman, aku meng—"

"Aku setuju. Aku setuju bekerja sama denganmu, aku terima tawaranmu," ujar Kyuhyun final. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat Sungmin kecewa. Sebuah tekad baru muncul di hati Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan mengecewakan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun, tampak tak percaya. "Mwo? Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dan sedetik kemudian Sungmin secara refleks memeluk Kyuhyun karena terlalu senang. Kyuhyun terpaku, ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan sesenang ini hingga memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap agar Sungmin tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Sungmin tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Secepatnya ia melepas pelukan dari Kyuhyun kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—gugup. "M-maaf, aku tadi terlalu senang," ujar Sungmin menahan malu.

"Aish disini panas sekali," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya pada lehernya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Begitu pula Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia segera menyamankan duduknya dan kembali bersikap layaknya seorang Presdir. "Ada satu syarat yang harus kau turuti jika ingin bekerja sama dengan Cho Corp," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ini sudah ia rencanakan dari semalam.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau.. harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Mwo?! Kau gila?!"

.

TBC

.

Yeeeeey akhirnya Loving Ghost ganti judul XD akhirnya Kyumin ketemuuu! Walopun kyuhyun ga inget haha.

Jadi, gimana untuk chapter ini? Membosankan? Atau menjijikan? Hahahah yaudahlah semoga kalian suka aja dengan chapter ini X)

Makasih buat yang review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan makasih buat yang setia nunggu ff ini :"D ini hadiah buat kalian yang udah nunggu ff ini, yaitu update kilat!

Wkwk udah cepet kan updatenya? :p okedeh segitu aja. Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah review. Review lagi ya untuk chapter ini. Kalo Review dikit gabakal saya lanjutin /maksa/

Oke cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan. See you next chapter!

_Buat yang nanya nama fb saya, ini namanya: Talitha Laili Novrianti (Everlasting Joyer) _

_See you~!_


End file.
